Half-Blood Angel: la résurrection du mal
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard pour Lily et ses amis, avec elle s'accompagne de nouvelle crainte, de nouveau défi et de nouveaux ennemis. Des décisions devront être pris qui engendreront peut-être l'avenir de l'humanité, notre petite sorcière saura-t-elle faire faire un choix sans laisser les ténèbres l'envahir? Warming contient punition corporelle sur enfant/ado
1. Chapter 1

On était presque qu'à la fin des vacances, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. J'avais attrapé la varicelle pendant les vacances, il avait été difficile de le cacher à mon père qui luttait tous les jours pour m'appliquer la crème qui était censé, je dis bien censé apaiser les démangeaisons.

C'était les premières vraies vacances d'été que je passais paisiblement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'avais reçu des nouvelles d'Harry et les autres pendant les vacances d'été. Il était censé se rendre à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, moi aussi j'étais censée y assister, elle allait se tenir dans 2 jours mais j'avais malheureusement attrapé la grippe.

Je crois bien avoir été malade toutes les vacances à mon plus grand désarroi, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans me faire gronder par ce cher maître des potions qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le mot espace. Il m'avait même puni d'une façon assez enfantine en m'obligeant à m'asseoir pendant trois jours au coin dans son bureau pour me punir de ma mauvaise humeur.

Malgré ses petits désagréments, je passais un agréable moment à ses côtés surtout qu'il était tout gentil avec moi, cependant ces derniers jours, il agissait bizarrement. Il ne cessait de se frotter le bras gauche comme s'il le faisait souffrir. Le soir, je ne parvenais presque pas à dormir. Sa douleur et son désarroi étaient si grand qu'il me parvenait me rendant plus mal que je ne l'étais.

J'avais l'impression de fixer un trou béant à chaque fois que je le regardais. Il ne me disait rien mais je sentais qu'il souffrait. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprise de l'aider mais toutes mes tentatives se soldaient pas un échec. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui sortait de son laboratoire

- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de rester au lit, demanda-t-il sévèrement

- …, je plongeais ma tête dans mon livre ne prêtant pas attention

- Remontez immédiatement dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il en se plaçant devant moi

- Mais je ne suis plus malade, dis-je boudeuse

- Au lit, ordonna-t-il plus fermement

- Mais papa, protestai-je croisant les bras sur la poitrine avec les sourcils froncés

- J'ai cédé hier et résultat 40 de fièvre, réprimanda-t-il

- Mais papa, dis-je en boudant, je ne suis plus malade

- Ça suffit les caprices, reprit-il en s'approchant, soit vous y allez sans protester soit je vous y envoie à coup de pied aux fesses, prévint-il

- Vous n'oserez pas ! Dit-elle sur un ton de défi

En le voyant remonter ses manches, je me levais et montais à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. J'étais à peine arrivée à destination que je le voyais débarquer avec des fioles de potions qui apparemment m'étaient destinés. Je m'étais calé dans mon lit alors que lui sortait un thermomètre de sa poche

- Ouvrez, demanda-t-il

- Papa, commençai-je en le regardant inquiète mais après une brève hésitation je me désistais, rien

- Généralement lorsque tu m'interpelles ce n'est jamais pour rien, commença-t-il. Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il calmement

- Même si je vous le demandais vous ne me répondrez pas, dis-je tristement

- Je sais où tu veux en venir Lily, dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi. Je vais bien, dit-il sur un ton assez rassurant

- Je sais que vous mentez, répondis-je, actuellement votre bras vous fait encore souffrir. Pourquoi vous refusez que j'apaise votre douleur ? Demandai-je irrité par la situation

- Baisses d'un ton jeune fille, demanda-t-il sévèrement

- …, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine vexée et furieuse qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance

- Ecoutes-moi attentivement, demanda-t-il plus calmement, je vais bien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, dit-il sûr de lui

- Je veux au moins essayer ! Rétorquai-je plus calmement

- La magie ne soigne pas tout, expliqua-t-il, et étant malade tu dois te ménager

- C'est pour ça que vous avez confisqué ma baguette ? Demandai-je en faisant la moue

- La magie est interdite en dehors de l'école, reprit-il en regardant le thermomètre

- Elle est débile cette règle, répondis-je l'air renfrogné

Il me donna les potions une à une avant de me laisser me reposer. Je m'allongeai, regardant mon plafond pensive. Pourquoi refusait-il de me laisser l'aider ? J'étais sa fille et je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi. Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point il m'embêtait avec ça et encore moins à quel point j'avais une envie meurtrière à chaque fois qu'il affirmait qu'il allait bien. Je m'étais endormie fatigué par les médicaments qu'il m'avait donnés et énervé qu'il ne me laisse pas faire.

Deux jours plus tard, je n'avais presque plus de fièvre et je pouvais m'asseoir un peu sur la terrasse prendre l'air. J'avais dormi deux jours non-stop à cause des potions, je sais qu'il est ridicule de penser cela mais je me demandais s'il ne me les donnait pas exprès pour que je dorme et ne ressentes pas sa douleur. A ma sortie du lit il avait l'air de moins souffrir, voir plus du tout.

Cela ne faisait qu'un an que j'étais plongée dans un monde inconnu, un monde qui m'était à la fois familier et étranger. Depuis mon retour de Poudlard, je n'avais cessée regarder mon dos où quelques cicatrises subsistaient encore. Que cherchait-il sur moi ? Que voulait-il de moi ?

Il m'arrivait le soir de faire des cauchemars et de le voir lui au pied d'un fauteuil avec le serpent que j'eus affrontée l'été dernier et qui me valut une ou deux côtes cassés. Même si je voulais ignorer ses derniers évènements, je devais avouer que je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser surtout à mes heures perdus et principalement lorsque j'étais seule.

Même si tout le monde ne disait rien, je savais que j'étais unique et différente des autres. Personne dans mon entourage n'utilisait les éléments ou ressentait ce que les gens ressentaient ou ne soignaient les gens.

J'avais toujours peur d'être différente, être sorcière me rapprochait un peu plus de ma mère et ma peur s'étouffait peu à peu mais je devais l'avouer, ces temps-ci, elle commençait à refaire surface et pour une raison que j'ignorais elle était bien plus dominante.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de chasser ses pensées absurdes de mon esprit et de me saisir le journal. Mes amis et mon père tenaient à moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione ne m'aurait pas menacé à plusieurs reprise de me changer en grenouille et mon père de me chauffer les fesses.

En ouvrant le journal, la coupe de Quiddicth m'interpella mais pas comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Je survolais rapidement l'article avant de courir en direction du laboratoire de mon père. J'avais dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre et je me mise à marteler la porte comme une hystérique.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Evans ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas

- Je veux parler à Ron ! Dis-je paniquer

- Avant de vous lancer dans des explications, il vous sera gréé d'enfiler ses chaussons, je n'abrite pas une clocharde sous mon toit ! Dit-il sévèrement

- Oh, commençai-je avec désinvolte, je m'en tape des chaussons, je dois parler à Ron maintenant, je veux savoir s'ils vont bien !

- Enfilez-moi ses chaussons jeune fille et que je n'ai pas à le répéter ! Dit-il sévèrement

- Papa ! Protestai-je, campant sur ma position

Enfiler une paire de chausson ne me coûtait rien mais j'étais trop inquiète pour obéir à une futilité pareille surtout ne savant pas ce qui c'était passé là-bas. Il me lança un regard qui me fit reculer jusqu'à me heurter à la table un peu bancale de son laboratoire et faire renverser une potion. Je me retournais horrifiée de ce que je venais de faire alors que la potion coulait lentement sur la table avant de trouver son chemin pour le sol, mon père me souleva et me conduisit en haut. Une fois qu'il me lâcha, il me claqua rapidement les fesses 5 fois avant de me faire asseoir et me mettre ses stupides chaussons

- Vos amis vont bien ! Je viens juste d'avoir Arthur Weasley, dit-il sévèrement. Je vous l'aurais dit si vous aviez en premier lieu accepté de mettre vos chaussons au lieu de marcher pied nu et surtout dans un laboratoire de potion, gronda-t-il. La seule chose que vous venez de faire est de gagner une punition, dit-il sur le même ton

- Je voulais juste savoir s'ils allaient bien, répondis-je sur la défensive

- Vous êtes puni du reste de la journée, vous allez rester assise ici et ne pas parler, dit-il les bras croisés

- Mais …, protestai-je alors que lui me lançait regard qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je prestement

- Un pied en dehors de ce sofa et ce n'est pas une vulgaire claque que vous recevrez, prévint-il ! Suis assez clair pour vous ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton

- Ce n'était une mais cinq claques que vous avez donné, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-il avec une voix menaçante

- Oui papa, modifiai-je prestement avant qu'il ne décide de s'occuper sévèrement de moi

* * *

**Voici une mise en bouche pour vous faire patienter la suite**


	2. Chapter 2

Je le laissais repartir avant de lui tirer la langue. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il allait bien même si j'aurais aimé avoir confirmation par moi-même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais toute cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et plus les jours passaient plus ce sentiment ne faisait que s'amplifier. Je passais une main sur mon collier avant de fermer les yeux un moment, je revoyais la femme de rêve qui me souriait. J'arrivais à puiser ma force dans son sourire et mon courage dans les bras de mon père.

Il était une personne vraiment importante à mes yeux et même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, il m'aimait l'imbécile. Chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour et encore moins pour un homme mais je serais prête à sacrifier ma vie pour lui. J'étais heureuse qu'il se soit trouver sur mon chemin, j'étais heureuse d'être sa petite fille, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit mon père.

Je me mise à sourire bêtement, son bracelet ainsi que la boite à musique était mes vrais trésors. Il ne se passait pas un jour où je n'écoutais pas la boite à musique ou que je ne portais pas son bracelet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je demandais à Wonka qui passait par là de m'apporter du papier et un stylo. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Je savais que si l'on m'attraper en dehors du sofa je filerais un mauvais coton. Autant il pouvait être gentil quand j'étais malade autant il pouvait être sévère et par ailleurs tenir ses promesses en matière de punition et ceux même malade.

Une fois que ma lettre fut écrite, je la transmise à Wonka qui allait la donner à Shadow. J'étais pressée de retourner à l'école mais je ne savais pas pourquoi cette pensée s'accompagnait généralement d'une angoisse qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il ne restait que 2 jours avant que je ne prenne le Poudlard express, 2 jours où j'allais me demander ce que me reversait cette nouvelle année.

J'étais contente de dire que j'étais en deuxième année à Poudlard, j'étais pressée d'apprendre plein de chose même si je me serais passée de l'enseignement de mon père. La potion était intéressante mais le professeur qui dispensait ce cours était effrayant. Et je dis effrayant pour être gentille.

Je levais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Shadow me regardait tenant dans bec une lettre. Une fois que je la prise, elle vint se blottir contre moi, la pauvre. Depuis que j'étais malade, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et mon père refusait de la voir dans ma chambre. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il croyait en la mettant dehors, qu'elle allait m'attaquer ou me manger ? Je n'osais jamais protester, trop fatigué et aussi trop peur de me faire gronder.

J'essayais d'ouvrir ma lettre alors que Shadow réclamait des caresses. Ma chouette selon mon père était aussi têtu que moi, je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre comme un compliment mais je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je dus abandonner ma lettre pour m'occuper d'elle.

Après plusieurs minutes à jouer avec la manche de mon pyjama, elle se mise sur mon épaule et à frotter son visage contre le mien. Je profitais de ce moment pour prendre la lettre près de moi et la lire

«_ Salut Lily, _

_Nous allons tous bien, inutile de t'inquiéter. Mr Weasley a contacté le professeur Rogue ce matin, on voulait te parler mais il nous a affirmé que tu dormais avec une forte fièvre. J'espère que tu es mieux, soignes-toi bien._

_On se reverra au Poudlard Express,_

_Bisou,_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione _»

Je serrais la lettre contre moi, soulagée de savoir qu'ils allaient tous bien même si j'aurais aimé qu'Hermione m'éclaire un peu sur l'incident au tournoi de Quidditch. Que ce passait-il autour de moi ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon ?

J'espérais vraiment me tromper sur la question. Je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur à rester seule et encore moins à rester enfermer. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées. J'avais enfilé une paire de chausson avant d'aller m'asseoir sous mon arbre et profiter du soleil avec Shadow qui était ravie de me voir me lever.

Je m'étais allongée, regardant les nuages défiler sous mes yeux. Shadow profitait pour voler un peu avant de venir se tenir devant moi. Elle me regardait sentant que je n'allais pas bien et elle avait raison. Je voulais me détendre, me relaxer et penser à Poudlard mais mes pensées étaient toutes destinées aux derniers évènements survenus récemment.

Je fermais les yeux un moment, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Je sentais une main douce se poser sur mon épaule, son étreinte me rassurait et m'apaisait. Cette femme qui me protégeait était toujours à mes côtés même quand je broyais du noir, elle m'avait d'une certaine façon protégé et veillé sur moi.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de fixer bêtement les nuages qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Alors que je me perdais j'entendis un raclement de gorge qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'osais pas lever la tête redoutant de savoir qui était à mes pieds

- Levez-vous ! Ordonna-t-on de façon sévère

Je me levais lentement reculant un peu par la même occasion. Mon père lui s'était approché de moi avant de me saisir l'oreille et de m'entrainer à l'intérieur. Je m'étais agrippée à son bras pour essayer de ne pas trop le distancer. Voyant ma stratégie, il se mit en tête de tirer deux fois plus fort me faisant couiner de douleur. Lorsque nous arrivions à l'intérieur, il me fit asseoir avant de me fixer sévèrement

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dehors alors que vous êtes punie ? Demanda-t-il en sévèrement

- …, je regardais mes pieds préférant me taire

- Evans ! Reprit-il plus durement

- Je … je voulais me changer les idées, répondis-je avec une toute petite voix

- Vous changer les idées ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- J'ai l'impression que tout est lié et mes cauchemars ne font que renforcer cette idée, répondis-je toujours en fixant mes pieds

- De quel cauchemar parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton

Je pris une grande respiration avant de lui raconter mon cauchemar, c'était le même depuis une semaine, le même qui me hantait, le même qui revenait lorsque je dormais. Il me saisit le menton fermement pour se rendre compte que régnait dans mes yeux une peur que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Je me sentais oppressée avec un sentiment que j'étais moi, lui, mes amis et tous les autres en danger

- Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée, ajoutai-je avec une boule dans la gorge

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement

- Vous étiez dans un pire état que moi, je n'allais pas vous embêter avec ça, répondis-je en détournant le regard

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, dit-il en me saisissant fermement le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder

- …, je le regardais sans répondre

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ceci n'est pas ton problème, dit-il calmement. Cela concerne le ministère pas toi ! C'est compris ?

- Et votre bras aussi concerne le ministère ? Demandai-je boudeuse

- Jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, oui ! Affirma-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. D'ailleurs, nous avons encore une histoire à régler, dit-il plus sérieusement

- Je vais être puni ? Demandai-je innocemment

- 600 fois « je ne dois pas désobéir à mon père », 1000 fois histoire que cela rentre bien dans ta tête « je ne dois pas tous garder pour moi », dit-il en se levant

- 1600 ? Demandai-je outrée. Mais c'est long

- Une punition n'a pas pour but d'être agréable Lily, répliqua-t-il

Je passais les jours qui restaient à écrire ses stupides lignes et à récupérer. Le jour du départ pour le Poudlard express, je me réjouissais de revoir mes amis qui m'avaient énormément manqué. Comme l'année précédente, il me déposa chez les Weasley où je retrouvais Hermione et les garçons. Aucun d'eux ne fit l'effort de venir le saluer, ils avaient toujours peur de se confronter à lui. Au fond je comprenais, moi aussi au moment où il m'avait déposé j'avais peur de me frotter à lui, il venait juste de me gronder pour avoir mangé une glace alors que j'avais la gorge encore irrité.

Après m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre pour la énième fois, il se décida à partir. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, Ron vint me kidnapper avant de m'emmener dans la chambre dans laquelle dormait Harry et Hermione. Mon premier réflexe fut de sourire avant de leurs sauter aux cous.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte

Après cette petite séance d'amour, ils me racontèrent tous ce qui c'étaient passés le jour du tournoi. J'étais horrifiée d'entendre que des … des mangemorts, des pactissants de Voldemort étaient apparus pour semer le trouble. J'en restais pétrifié en m'imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver à mes amis.

- Je … mais comment cela a pu se produire ? Demandai-je outré, ce tournoi n'était pas censé être encadré ?

- Si justement, il l'était. Il y avait plein d'auror présent, commença Ron qui avait l'air pensif.

- A quoi tu penses Harry ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Rien, dit-il en levant soudainement les yeux vers moi

Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je voyais dans ses yeux se refléter le doute et l'inquiétude. Je ne cachais pas que j'avais moi-même peur de ce qui se passait en ce moment. L'atmosphère dans lequel baignait le monde des sorciers présageait une guerre sanglante et sanguinaire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ? Demanda Hermione qui avait l'air soucieuse

- Un peu enrouée mais ça va, répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu fais une de c'est tête, constata Ron

- J'ai été malade pendant toute les vacances, répondis-je blasé

- Descendons pour manger, intervint Hermione qui se leva

J'avais réussi à mon plus grand étonnement à les duper. Ils avaient vécu des choses horribles, je n'allais pas en rajouter pour un stupide rêve. Il ne cessait de me hantait, m'empêchant même de me rendormir. Un sentiment étrange se dégageait de ce rêve, un sentiment, une émotion qui m'écœurer au plus profond.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je passais une merveilleuse journée avec eux, ils m'avaient fait rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Il était bon de se retrouver entouré de personne qu'on aimait et pour qui vous seriez prêt à vous sacrifier. Mes idées noirs avaient toutes disparus jusqu'au moment de dormir.

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'étais endormie paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au moment je vis une sorte de cimetière et une personne avec des ailes qui s'éloignaient de moi alors que je pleurais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la voir s'éloigner de moi, m'abandonner me déchirait le cœur. J'essayais de la rattraper mais une horde de personne apparut devant moi, me retenant alors qu'il lui coupait les ailes. Elle hurlait et moi je n'y pouvais rien.

Hermione me réveilla brusquement, me secouant dans tous les sens. Mme Weasley était apparu ainsi que les autres membres de la famille Weasley. J'étais en sueur fatiguée avec un sentiment que l'on me brisait à moi aussi les ailes. J'avais passé une main instinctivement dans mon dos me souvenant que ce rat me l'avait tailladé.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, intervint Hermione qui s'écarta pour laisser la place à Mme Weasley

- Je … je ne voulais pas vous réveiller tous, répondis-je en retenant mes sanglots

- Lily que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mme Weasley

- N'en parlez pas à mon père, s'il vous plait, suppliai-je

- Que se passe-t-il ? Insista Hermione

- Rien, je … je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler, répliquai-je en me rallongeant. Il est tard et demain on se lève tôt, rappelai-je

Devant mon attitude qui en agaçait plus d'un, ils repartirent tous se coucher. Je me rallongeai essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais vu et encore moins à ce que j'avais ressenti. Je me repliais sur moi-même essayant de me protéger d'un danger inconnu réfléchissant à tous cela

Je ne cessais d'entendre les cris désespérés de la femme qui souffrait tant alors que j'avais été dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Ces images me revinrent en boucle à chaque que fois que je fermais les yeux m'empêchant de dormir le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, après une douche froide et un bon petit déjeuner, nous nous mirent en route pour le Poudlard Express. Je n'avais pas parlé de tout le trajet, fatigué par la nuit mouvementé que j'avais eu. Après avoir trouvé une cabine de vite, je me précipitais à l'intérieur m'installant confortablement avant de me mettre à bailler

- Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Demanda Hermione

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondis-je en m'appuyant sur Hermione. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler

- Il parlait de quoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué

Je poussais un long soupir. Même si je ne voulais pas en parler, elle trottait encore dans ma tête, m'intriguant et m'empêchant de dormir. La lettre que ma mère m'avait écrite m'avait énormément marqué, si une guerre se profilait vraiment allais-je devoir faire un réel choix ? Allais-je perdre tous ce que j'aimais parce que j'étais faible ?

Je les regardais tour à tour, passant une main sur mon collier avant de fermer les yeux. L'ange de mes pensées ressemblait étrangement à la femme qui me protégeait depuis toujours. Elle me tendait la main alors que j'étais incapable de l'attraper, elle s'éloignait de moi laissant un grand vide dans mon cœur

- Ça va ? Demanda une voix qui me sortit de mes pensées

- Ou … oui ça va, affirmai-je en souriant

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda Harry curieux

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement, mes rêves sont très étranges et j'ai un affreux pressentiment

- Un pressentiment ? Demanda Hermione

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à mon père mais personnellement même si j'adore Poudlard je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller ! Repris-je en levant les yeux aux ciels

- On est là, dit Ron sûr de lui, rien ne t'arrivera !

Je le regardais en souriant me disant que ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur. Je regardais le paysage réfléchissant à ce que pourrait bien être notre année à tous.

Je m'étais entre temps assoupie pour me réveiller 10 minutes avant l'arrivée du train. J'enfilais à vitesse grand V mon uniforme avant de suivre Harry et les autres vers Poudlard, ma seconde maison.

Je vivais des moments merveilleux dans ce château et plein d'autres étaient à venir. Même si je redoutais mon retour, je devais avouer qu'être ici me faisaient du bien. Cela m'éloignait de mon quotidien et me permettait en quelque sorte de me rapprocher de ma mère. Je souris bêtement en regardant tout autour de moi avant de m'avancer fièrement dans la Grande Salle et de prendre place.

La cérémonie de répartition commença avec l'éternel chant du choixpeau pendant que les discussions fusaient autour des tables. Un évènement spécial allait se produire et les élèves, moi y compris étions curieux de savoir ce qui allait arriver.

J'avais demandé à Ron qui avait l'air plus enthousiasmé que les autres alors qu'Hermione essayait désespérément de le faire rester en place. Harry se tourna vers moi avant d'hausser les épaules pour m'informer qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant.

Le suspense était insoutenable, lorsque le directeur pris la parole tout le monde se tut. Il nous regardait assez malicieusement avant de commencer son discours.

« Tout d'abord bienvenu aux nouveaux qui ont depuis peu intégrer leurs maisons respectives. Je tenais à vous informer qu'un évènement assez particulier allait se tenir ici même à Poudlard, nous recevrons bientôt des élèves de d'autres écoles.

Je ne vous en dirais pas plus, je vous demanderai de bien les accueillir et bien sûr de faire honneur à notre école. Sur cette petite note de suspense que le banquet commence »

Je me tournais enthousiasmé vers Hermione qui avait les yeux qui brillait. Harry et Ron s'interrogèrent sur l'évènement qui allait se tenir à Poudlard tout comme les autres élèves. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle après cette annonce piquant la curiosité de tout le monde.

Alors que j'essayais de trouver ce qui aura bientôt lieu ici, le ciel se mit soudainement à gronder. Je me mise à sursauter regardant tout autour de moi pour voir des élèves effrayés. Lorsqu'un second coup de tonnerre gronda à nouveau, je m'agrippais au bras d'Hermione qui essaya elle-même de retrouver son calme.

Après quelques minutes de panique, le ciel retrouva son calme et sa beauté. Je regardais le ciel qui avait retrouvé son calme lorsque le regard de Ron s'attarda sur la table des professeurs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ron, c'est Maugrey Fol Œil

- Alastor Maugrey ? Demanda Hermione, l'auror ?

- Au … quoi ? Demandai-je

- Chasseur de mage noir, on dit que la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui, reprit Ron qui le dévisageait

- Qu'est-ce qu'il boit à votre avis ? Demanda Seamus

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est sûrement pas du jus de citrouille, ajouta Harry qui le fixait intrigué

Je le regardais marcher pour aller se placer dans un coin de la grande salle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une aura assez noir se dégageait de lui. Il jeta un œil sur notre table, peut-être intrigué ou admiratif de voir Harry parmi nous ou comme élève.

Un sentiment, une sensation assez étrange voir perfide se dégageait de lui. Elle était tellement forte pour m'atteindre de là ou j'étais. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression car il avait fréquenté trop de mage noir mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Alors que je le dévisageais, essayant de trouver une explication logique à ça, Harry me donna un coup de coude qui me sortit de mes pensées

- Rogue te regarda, fit il remarqué

- Je … pourquoi Maugrey fixe notre direction ? Demandai-je intrigué ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque d'Harry

- Il est peut-être impressionner de voir Harry, s'empressa de rajouter Ron joyeusement

J'avais un affreux sentiment au fond de l'estomac et ce n'était pas le dîner. Le reste du repas se passe bien si l'on put dire. Je n'avais cessé de regarder Fol Œil d'un mauvais œil, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et sa présence dans ce château était de mauvaise augure.

Lorsque le repas pris enfin fin, j'attendis mon père devant la porte de la grande salle pendant qu'Harry et les autres montaient vers leurs dortoirs. Je n'avais pas encore l'autorisation de dormir avec les filles, j'étais selon les dires de certaines personne « pas assez mature » pour dormir « sans surveillance ». Je ne savais vraiment pas pour qui il me prenait mais je n'avais plus 5 ans. A 5 ans j'apprenais à cuisiner et les repas étaient tous mangeable, je me suis nettement améliorer avec le temps pouvant même vous préparer des plats dignes des grands restaurants.

- Arrêtez de rêvasser, gronda une voix derrière moi

Je levais les yeux vers lui, la seule chose que je voulais été de gagner mon lit et dormir. Nous nous mirent en route vers les cachots, alors qu'il trainait les pieds, je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Moi qui croyais me reposer, c'était loupé.

J'étais fatiguée et plus les minutes passaient plus j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il me fit asseoir sur le canapé avant de me saisir fermement le menton et de me tourner dans tous les sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandai-je irritée par la fatigue

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front

- Je suis crevée, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer de fatigue et de me mettre à genoux pour vous supplier de m'envoyer dormir, dis-je désespéré

- Buvez ! Dit-il en me tendant une fiole, cela devrait vous permettre de récupérer et de passer une nuit sans cauchemar

Je ne me fis pas prier, buvant la fiole d'une traite. Malgré la fatigue, le goût était bien présent, toujours aussi affreux.

Quoiqu'il en soit après avoir mis mon pyjama je montais sur mon lit pour un sommeil réparateur, j'en avais bien besoin. Le sommeil me gagne en un éclair, la fatigue accumulée et mes cauchemars répétés furent remplacé par mon ange gardien si je puis dire qui me berçait tendrement, comme une mère.

J'avais bien dormi nuit-là et je me réveillais toute fraîche et prête à attaquer la journée. Après m'être levée je partis à la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner avant d'attaquer les cours de la journée. Je me demandais que je j'aurais en ce mercredi, espérant qu'il n'y ait pas potion aujourd'hui.

Je rejoignis Ron et Harry qui regardaient leurs emplois du temps dégoûtés pendant qu'Hermione avait l'air ravie. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre la boîte de céréale ou même mon emploi du temps qu'on m'assommait de question

- Alors ? Demanda Seamus

- Alors quoi ? Demandai-je en versant les céréales dans mon bol

- C'est quoi l'évènement ? Demanda Dean qui me regardait comme si je connaissais de quoi il parlait

- Mais laissez-là tranquille, exigea Hermione, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Demanda-t-elle exaspéré

- Allez ! Me poussa gentiment Lee

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répondis-je à mon tour

- L'évènement qui va se tenir ici, reprit Dean

- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée moi, répondis-je étonnée

- Tu as bien dû question Rogue, s'acharna Dean, dis-nous tout

- Mais je dors le soir moi ! Répliquai-je

- Allez, un indice, insista Lee

- Je ne sais pas les gars, affirmai-je plus fermement

Avec leurs bêtises je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger que la cloche qui annonça le début du cours de … de métamorphose sonna. J'avais pris un pain un chocolat que je mangeais tout en marchant vers ma classe.

Selon mon emploi du temps, je finissais par DFCM mais avant cela je devais affronter le cours du professeur Rogue.

Le cours de métamorphose se passa relativement bien, elle ramassa nos devoirs et bien sûr elle eut droit à quelques questions sur l'évènement qui allait se tenir à Poudlard. Je devais avouer que plus j'en entendais parler plus cela m'intriguais, je doutais que mon père me dise quelques choses mais je pouvais bien essayer.

Le cours de potion était une catastrophe, il avait jugé bon de nous coller une interro au premier cours. Je l'avais maudit souhaitant le balancer à la flotte pour un petit somme. Le pire cours de la journée fut celui de DFCM. Maugrey ne m'inspirait pas confiance et mon impression se renforça lorsqu'il me demanda de m'asseoir au premier rang. Il dégageait une telle envie, une telle haine qui m'étouffait.

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je devais même dire que son cours commençait fort. Il nous donnait la même impression qu'avait donnée le professeur Rogue avec son entrée fracassante … enfin surtout pour les tympans.

- Alastor Maugrey, ex-auror, dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot, ministère mécontent et nouveau professeur contre la DFCM, dit-il en jetant sa craie. Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, fin de l'histoire, au revoir, rideau, conclut-t-il

Je ne cessais de le regarder et lui pareil

- Mes méthodes d'éducations ne sont pas orthodoxes, si vous devez combattre les forces du mal, il faut que vous plongiez au cœur du mal ! Dit-il avec conviction

Il fit un tour de la classe avant de revenir au tableau. Sa façon de marcher me faisait assez rire mais le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Le professeur Maugrey en plus de ne pas m'inspirait confiance me lançait des sourires bizarre, comme s'il était content que je sois là.

Il commença à nous parler des créatures qui peuplaient le monde des sorciers avant d'attaquer un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux. Il avait l'air à la fois si ravi et s'en délecter

- Le seul qui ait survécu à un sort de vous savez qui est ici même dans ce château, dit-il avec un grand sourire, je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de dire son nom. Qui parmi vous pourrez me citer ses sorts ?

- Ces sorts ne sont-ils pas interdits par le ministère ? Je veux dire que nous sommes loin d'être à la hauteur pour étudier ce genre de sort. Remarqua un vaillant Serdaigle qui se fit très vite recadrer

- Foutaise ! Hurla-t-il. Le ministère veut vous protéger, faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'une guerre se prépare, dit-il

- Une guerre ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Je vois que cela vous intéresse Evans, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Les signes de la coupe du monde de Quidditch sont clairs, il va revenir, dit-il en me fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend, il faut que vous soyez préparé

Je soutenais son regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur ma feuille.

- Alors par quel sortilège commençons-nous ? Demanda-t-il jouissant de la terreur qu'il m'inspirait ! Evans au tableau ! Ordonna-t-il

Je me levais prenant ma baguette avant de me tenir devant le tableau. Que me voulait-il ? J'allais vite le découvrir. Il me demanda de me saisir d'un animal qui se tenait dans les bocaux. Le seul qui m'inspirait confiance et qui n'avait cessé de me regarder pendant toute l'heure était le serpent. Je lui tendis mon bras où il rampa jusqu'à mon cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmurai-je

- Impero ! Dit-il sans crier garde

Je vis le serpent s'envoler dans tous les sens, allant s'écraser sur le visage des autres me faisant rigoler. Il le contrôlait comme bon lui semble, le faisant aller à gauche à droite, s'attardant sur les élèves

- Doloris, dit-il pointant sa baguette sur le pauvre animal qui sifflait des cris de douleurs

- Mais arrêtez ! Ordonnai-je, alors que ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus perçants

Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir sa douleur. Le serpent souffrait et lui jouissait de le voir ainsi. Je tendais la main devant pour le saisir mais il m'en empêcha. Prise de colère je lui hurlais d'arrêter, les fenêtres de la classe explosèrent en mille morceaux, s'écrasant au sol et d'autre blessant les élèves. Il dût arrêter le sort pour se protéger lui-même des éclats de verre. Je profitais de ce petit moment pour me saisir du serpent avant de le poser au sol. Mon ressentiment à cet instant pour lui était à son summum, j'avalais de frustration et de rage.

- Le … le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en regardant les élèves

Je me saisis de mes affaires avant de courir vers la sortie. Je croisais Ron et Hermione que je poussais avant de me rendre aux toilettes les plus proches. Ces images dans ma tête m'horrifiait et me dégoûtait à un tel point que j'en vomissais mon déjeuner et mon petit déjeuner. Des larmes perlaient sur mon visage alors que j'entendais les cris du serpent qui souffrait tellement.

Je me levais difficilement avant de me rafraichir un peu le visage. J'avais perdu une teinte de couleur et je sentais un goût assez prononcer de sang dans ma bouche, j'avais mordu ma lèvre inférieur tellement fort que je me blessais moi-même. Je passais un peu d'eau dessus dans le but d'arrêter l'écoulement avant de sortir des toilettes pour filles. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions dans les toilettes désaffecté du troisième étage. Un fantôme me regarda un moment avant de ricaner et de disparaitre

Peu de temps après je rencontrais Hermione ainsi que Ron qui m'avaient retrouvé. Je me laissais tomber par terre. Son sort m'avait comme qui dirait vidé de toute force, ou plutôt l'explosion m'avait vidé de toute force.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Si je ne comptais pas l'attaque des détraqueurs, lorsque j'étais dans mon ancienne école, j'étais mentalement épuisée qu'après m'être mise en colère, les vitres de toute l'école explosèrent et je m'évanouie pour me réveiller à l'infirmerie

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione me rattrapa de justesse et m'aida à me tenir debout. J'avais les genoux qui tremblaient tellement qu'ils m'étaient impossible de marcher

- Va prévenir le professeur Rogue, ordonna Hermione

- T'es malade ! Lui dit-il. Vas-y-toi ! Dit-il en me tendant une bouteille d'eau

- Je … je ne me sens pas bien, informai-je en avalant de travers

Je trouvais la force de me lever avant de courir aux toilettes. Je sentais que tous étaient restés en travers de ma gorge et que j'allais passer un long moment ici. Après que je me sente vidé, je ne pris même pas la peine de me laver le visage que je rampais le long des murs pour retrouver Hermione qui me tendit un mouchoir. Je constatais que Ron n'était plus là mais que son sac était encore là. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau que je repoussais, je n'avais qu'une seule envie dormir et ne jamais me réveiller.

Peu de temps après alors que je m'étais installée, ma tête sur Hermione je fermais les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir à nouveau pour voir Ron et mon père accourir vers moi. Il me souleva rapidement et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers ses appartements. Je m'étais calée contre lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardon pour cette longue attente, je sais, je sais je mériterai une tape sur les doigts, ce qui sont pour lever la main, Xp **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**

* * *

Il faisait sombre, mes pieds nus, je déambulais à travers les ténèbres ne savant pas où aller. J'entendais au loin des voix mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, s'ils me parlaient. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, je tombais dans une sorte de lumière où une femme ensanglanté accourut vers moi. Je reculais instinctivement alors qu'elle s'écroulait telle une souche à mes pieds, j'accourus vers elle me rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une aile. Je la redressais tant bien que mal, essayant de la sortir de ce cauchemar et moi pareil. Alors que je réussi à la faire asseoir, elle passa sa main qui devint squelettique sur mon visage.

- L'heure de ma résurrection approche, ton cœur m'appartient, laisses-les ténèbres envahir ton cœur, dit cette voix assez souffrante qui s'évanouit

J'étais restée pétrifié devant ses propos, incapable de bouger. Sa résurrection ? Qu'avais-je avoir avec cela ? Etais-je la clé à la résurrection de cette personne ? Alors que mon cœur sombrait dans un puissant doute où régnait les ténèbres et autres atrocités. Je les sentais me pénétrais et m'envahir, je sentais la douleur et le désespoir me poursuivre et m'englober.

Je regardais mes mains immaculées de sang trembler de peur, d'une peur qui m'était inconnu et qui cherchait par tous les moyens à prendre possession de moi. La colère et la haine que je croyais évanouit refaisait surface pour me lacérer le cœur et prendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je me sentais mal et bien à la fois. Que se passait-il ? Une puissance terrifiante m'envahissait, je la craignais et en même temps j'en voulais plus. J'en réclamais plus, je me relevais, tremblante comme une feuille le sourire aux lèvres, m'engouffrant dans une sphère de désespoir, désespoir qu'avait pendant 8 ans baigné ma vie. Alors que j'avais l'impression de tendre la main à une main squelettique qui me réclamait auprès d'elle, qui m'appelait, une vive lumière apparut et se mit à tourner rapidement autour de moi. Elle chassait les ténèbres qui m'entourait, me transperçant le cœur et chassant mes doutes les plus sombres avant de laisser apparaitre mon ange gardien, enfin si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi.

Cette femme, elle qui m'avait protégé jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Severus Rogue, l'homme qui a su me protéger et m'aimer.

Alors que je me tenais là, sans bouger, elle vint prêt de moi et m'en lassant tendrement. Je ressentais la chaleur et l'amour m'entourer. Une force pure m'englobait et semblait me rendre plus forte.

Comparé aux ténèbres qui m'appelaient, obligeant souffrance et autres supplices à pénétrer en moi pour m'atteindre, ici, je l'attirais. Elle venait naturellement vers moi, me tendant une main qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans une folie dévastatrice, folie qui avait plusieurs fois menacés de m'envahir chez ma tante après mes nuits de cauchemar.

- Tu as grandi Lily, dit-elle en me délassant

- Qu'est-ce que … ? Demandai-je avant de sentir sa main sur ma joue

- Les ténèbres sont partout principalement dans ce château, ne les laisses pas t'envahir Lily, reste forte, dit-elle avec conviction

- Mais … mais si je devais succomber à la tentation ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Elles font partie de toi, précisa-t-elle, mais l'amour que tu reçois et que tu ressens les empêchent de prendre le contrôle.

- Ma famille et mes amis …, commençais-je surprise. C'est eux qui me permettent de les tenir éloigné ? Demandai-je

- Oui, restes proche de tes amis et encore plus de ta famille. Des temps difficiles approchent, les ténèbres gagnent de plus en plus le cœur des gens, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne les laisserais pas m'avoir, promis ! Dis-je avec conviction avant de l'en lasser à mon tour

Elle s'évanouit en un nuage de plume blanche. Mon ange gardien veillait toujours sur moi, si avant je n'étais pas seul, aujourd'hui je le suis encore moins. Ma famille, mes amis étaient présents. Et comme l'avait si bien dit notre directeur l'année dernière, « on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres il suffit de se souvenir d'allumé la lumière » un truc du genre.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, m'étendant le plus loin possible pour détendre mes muscles. Je me sentais mieux que tout à l'heure, reprenant même des forces pour marcher. Je m'étais levée, après tant d'émotion, je refusais de rester seule, c'est ainsi que je sortis des appartements de mon père pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor ou au moins trouver quelqu'un qui me changerait les idées.

Je m'efforçais de ne penser à rien, de penser à l'imminent danger qui planait sur nos têtes et principalement sur la tête des gens que j'aimais. Sur le trajet vers le 7éme étage je rencontrais au tournant du 3éme étage, je rencontrais le professeur Maugrey qui s'était tourné vers moi, Harry accompagné du professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir

J'avais entrepris de faire demi-tour mais un « Venez ici Evans » m'en empêcha. Je m'approchais trainant les pieds jusqu'à eux, savant pertinemment que j'allais me faire gronder pour m'être levé

- Salut Harry, dis-je en souriant

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas bien

- Je te cherchais, dis-je le plus faiblement possible

- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur Rogue qui fit claquer sa voix

- Je …, je …, commençai-je en bégayant

- Regardez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il me faisant tressaillir

Je levais les yeux me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas du tout ravi, il avait lâché sa conversation pour s'occuper de mon cas, j'espérais juste qu'il ne me donne pas de fessée devant ce type

- Je … je ne voulais pas rester seule, répondis-je jetant un vif coup d'œil à Harry qui avait de la peine pour moi

- Vous ne vouliez pas rester seule ? Demanda-t-il, c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il à la limite du sarcasme

- Toujours en train de martyriser les Gryffondors Severus ? Demanda Maugrey amèrement

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis Maugrey, répondit mon père assez glacialement

- Toujours aussi aimable Severus, termina-t-il sarcastiquement

- Retournez dans votre chambre, dit-il m'adressant un regard noir

- …, je baissais les yeux restant planté comme une potiche à attendre, attendre quoi je ne savais pas

- Maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement

- Harry peut rester avec moi ? Demandai-je empli d'espoir

- Non, répliqua-t-il rapidement, maintenant obéissez !

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à le hall ! Dit-il en me tirant rapidement avant que mon père puisse rajouter autre chose

Nous primes assez de distance avant de commencer une discussion, il était inquiet pour moi plus que pour lui. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Harry se sentait mal, principalement à cause des cauchemars de son … son Voldemort. Mes cauchemars étaient différent mais m'affectait sérieusement, autant moralement que physiquement.

Après lui avoir tout révélé, même la conversation eux quelques heures avant que je ne tombe sur lui, il ralentit le pas, sortant un biscuit dans son sac

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il en colère mais soulagé que je me sois confier

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça, répondis-je nonchalante, tu étais mal avec tes cauchemar et en plus … avec les cours et tout, j'ai oublié, essayai-je de justifier

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tous cela signifie Lily, dit-il sincèrement, et tous cela m'effraie

- Je le suis autant que toi, en plus savoir que … que les ténèbres rodent dans ce château ne m'aide pas vraiment, ajoutai-je

- Tu la connais ? Demanda-t-il curieux, la personne qui vient dans tes rêves

- Non, je la considère comme mon ange gardien, mon protecteur à moi, répondis-je en souriant

- Tu en as parlé à Rogue ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Pas encore ! Répondis-je en baissant les yeux, mon père m'aime et veut me protéger, il ne me dira rien Harry

- C'est peut-être le moment, quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas ignorer ce rêve, dit-il sérieusement. On y est, dit-il en s'arrêtant dans le hall

- Harry, interpellai-je, s'il te plait, ne fais pas confiance à Maugrey, suppliai-je

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il surpris

- Il émane une aura diabolique, je ne le fais pas confiance et tu devrais en faire de même ! Suggérai-je

- C'est juste une impression, dit-il en souriant, il a fréquenté trop de … de mangemort

- J'espère que tu as raison, dis-je peu convaincue

- Si vraiment on ne peut faire confiance qu'à une poignée de gens alors il est bon de compter parmi nos rangs un ancien auror, nan ? Demanda-t-il

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fais attention ! Dis-je avant de me tourner les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots

- Fais attention à toi Lily, dit-il en me souriant

Je descendais les escaliers repensant à ce qu'Harry m'avait dit. Etait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ou devais-je me fier à mon pressentiment ? Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait jamais lâché et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le faire.

Je m'étais assise au salon, regardant le feu crépiter attendant le retour de mon père qui était assez contrarié. Je repensais à cette femme « les ténèbres sont partout, principalement dans ce château ». Qu'entendait-elle par-là ? Plus je retournais la question dans ma tête et plus mon esprit se concentrait sur un Homme, cet ex-auror Maugrey Fol Œil. Ce n'était pas par hasard que les fenêtres avaient explosés, je le sentais. Je vus sur son visage un contentement ou peut-être de la surprise par cet excès de magie soudaine.

Je revoyais son image dans les flammes, je me demandais et c'était l'une de mes principales crainte, allait-être être présente durant cette guerre ? Veillerait-elle sur moi dans mes moments de doutes ? Allais-je succomber aux ténèbres et mal tourner moi aussi ?

Car je ne me voilais pas la face, j'avais certes peur mais ce sentiment qui m'envahissait ne m'était pas désagréable. Etait-ce de ce choix que me parlait ma mère ? La lumière ou les ténèbres ? Elle avait donné sa vie pour la mienne, je ne vais pas laisser un bout d'obscurité m'effrayer et me détourner de ce que j'étais même si je commençais à sérieusement me poser des questions sur mon existence.

J'étais tellement encrée dans mes pensées qu'entendant la porte se refermer, je sursautais. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel pour me rendre compte que mon père me regardait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste inquiet voir curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Vous allez mieux apparemment, dit-il me fixant toujours avec les bras sur la poitrine

- Vous allez me gronder ? Demandai-je septique

- Si j'avais l'intention de vous punir, je vous aurais mis une fessée tout à l'heure, cela répond-t-il à votre question ? Demanda-t-il amusé

- Je suppose que oui, répondis-je en me levant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- C'est encore mes appartements sauf si vous me chassez d'ici, répondit-il sournoisement

- Très marrant, faudrait pour décerner la palme d'or du rire, répondis-je tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil

- A quoi pensiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

- Plein de chose, dis-je en le regardant inquiète.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il en faisant léviter une tasse de thé

- Ça va être une très longue conversation, j'espère que vous n'avez rien à faire après, demandai-je

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit-il en s'adossant contre son fauteuil

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me mise à raconter les derniers évènements survenu passant par mes doutes et mon ressentiment pour Maugrey. Il m'écoutait attentivement, ne m'interrompant pas dans mon récit. Plus je m'avançais et plus j'hésitais à terminer mon histoire lorsque je le voyais avec un mouvement de recule … enfin je crois, quoiqu'il en soit, il m'encourageait à tous lui révéler jusqu'aux derniers mots

- Je dois faire quoi ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Rien ! Assura-t-il, s'il y a un réel danger alors c'est au ministère d'intervenir pas toi

- Mais vous avez vu qui le ministère a autorisé à donner des cours ? Demandai-je choqué de l'entendre parler ainsi

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a demandé cette faveur à Maugrey, pas le ministère

- Mais il est louche ce type papa, affirmai-je. Il a pris un malin plaisir à torturer un serpent

- D'où votre réaction soudaine, remarqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche

- Je ne maîtrisais pas ce qui c'est passé, affirmai-je, je regrette profondément dis-je sincèrement. J'ai besoin autre chose que des reproches en ce moment, fis-je remarqué

- Ce n'est pas un reproche mais simplement une remarque, dit-il avec conviction

- J'ai peur, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ce qu'elle a dit de la tête, repris-je en me levant avant de me poster devant la cheminée

- Ce n'est pas votre problème, affirma-t-il

- Avec votre plus grand respect, vous et tous ce qui affirmaient cela se voile la face ! Répliquai-je calmement en le faisant face

- Pourquoi me voilerai-je la face ? Demanda-t-il

- L'évènement du Quidditch, cet espèce de rat qui m'a torturé pour trouver je ne sais quoi sur moi, mes rêves et par-dessus le marché, çà ! C'est un peu trop de coïncidence à mon goût, répliquai-je avec conviction.

- …, il me fixa san rien dire

- Tôt ou tard vous et moi allons devoir affronter nos propres peurs, moi celle de devoir vous perdre tous et vous … de me laisser participer à cette guerre, si ce qu'elle dit et vraie et si ce que j'ai ressenti est vrai alors je suis peut-être la clé pour terminer cette guerre, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis née !

Après m'avoir lancé un mauvais regard, il s'approcha de moi avant de me saisir le bras. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il releva ma jupe avant de m'assigner plusieurs claques assez dures sur le postérieur

- Mais … mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demandai-je sous le choc en reniflant

- Je ne veux jamais t'entendre parler de la sorte, dit-il sévèrement mais vraiment sévèrement. Clé ou pas clé, tu n'es pas sur terre pour exécuter la dernière volonté d'un nargol ! Est-ce clair ?

- …, je restais choquée par sa réaction

- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, dit-il en abattant sa main rapidement sur mon postérieur endolori

- Ouiiiiiii, couinais-je

- Si une guerre s'annonce réellement alors nous aurons tous à choisir nos camps, j'espère simplement que les erreurs du passé ne se répéteront pas, ajouta-t-il en effaçant une larme. Je te protégerais et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

- Après ce que j'ai vu, il en faudra plus pour vous abattre, même votre Voldemort n'arriverait pas à vous tuer, rajoutai-je amusé tout en apaisant mes fesses.

- Toujours aussi drôle, dit-il en m'en lassant

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne fais pas confiance à Maugrey, ajoutai-je plus sérieusement, il est trop louche ce type

- …, il me fixa un moment sans rien dire

- Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il est là pour terminer ce que le rat de Ron avait commencé

- Je te protégerai, tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce point, dit-il tendrement

- Si jamais il ose vous faire du mal à vous, à Harry, Hermione ou Ron et même cet abruti de blondinet, quitte à terminer mes jours à Azkaban, dis-je sérieusement, je tendrais la main aux ténèbres si la lumière n'est pas foutu de protéger les gens que j'aime et je m'engage à lui arracher personnellement les yeux avant de les lui faire bouffer à la petite cuillère et lui fracasser le crâne avec son espèce de cane, dis-je les dents serré

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi menaçante, dit-il amusé

- Vous riez mais moi je n'ai pas envie de rire, ajoutai-je en lui faisant dos, qu'il essaie simplement et je lui montrerais qu'il n'y a pas que Jack l'éventreur qui est menaçant

- Je pense garder un œil sur lui, dit-il sérieusement, juste histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas des siennes

Je retrouvais Harry et les autres pour le petit déjeuner, à voir la réaction assez déconcertante d'Hermione et celle de Ron, ils eurent tous les deux vents de mes cauchemars et de l'incident en DCFM, d'ailleurs tout le monde était au courant de l'incident en DCFM.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Ron qui me lança un coup de poing dans l'épaule

- Aïe, ça fait mal ! Dis-je en me frottant le bras. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter

- On est ami, reprit Hermione sérieusement, tu n'as pas à nous cacher ce genre de chose Lily Evans, réprimanda-t-elle. Encore un coup de ce genre et je m'occuperais personnellement de toi ! Menaça-t-elle

- T'en a parlé à Rogue ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, il m'a rassuré sur certain point mais lui non plus ne sait pas ce qui se passe, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard à la table des professeurs. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment les amis et la présente de Maugrey ne m'aide pas !

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avant de reporter leurs attentions sur moi.

- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Maugrey ? Demanda Ron intrigué

- Après la réaction que j'eue hier, non ! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, il n'est pas ici pour faire mumuse, ajoutai-je en lui fusillant du regard

Le faite de les avoir parlé m'avaient aidé à me sentir mieux. Je n'étais pas seule à affronter cette situation et leurs réactions à tous les quatre me prouvaient que je pouvais compter sur eux.

* * *

**Merci de me lire toujours, je vous adore.**

**Laissez vos avis à bientôt :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**L'aventure peut enfin commencer, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis **

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée et les rumeurs sur l'évènement qu'allait se tenir à Poudlard allait de bon train. Toute l'école, moi y compris, étaient impatient de savoir ce qui allait se tenir ici. Durant les dîners et les soirées passés avec mon père, j'essayais de lui tirer les vers du nez mais à chaque fois, il m'envoyait prêtre ou dormir. Cela ne me décourageait pas sur ma lancer, j'étais selon lui une vraie petite boule d'énergie qui ne savait pas se canaliser car ses derniers temps, il luttait pour me faire dormir.

Je dormais mieux, mes cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus rares. Il m'avait fichu la paix mais pour combien de temps ? Je gardais toujours à l'esprit qu'une guerre se préparait même si personne n'avait l'air de se préparer à cela. Ma plus grande crainte était de voir tous ce que j'avais partir loin de moi, m'abandonner.

Je voulais croire à un lendemain meilleur mais à chaque fois je croisais Maugrey, il me rappelait que ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

J'appris par hasard qu'après l'incident dans sa classe le premier jour qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ? Que me voulait-on ? Qu'avais-je de si spéciale ?

J'avais pendant les vacances entrepris des recherches qui s'étaient tous solder par un échec. Je voulais savoir ce que j'étais vraiment mais une partie de moi me disait de ne pas chercher, que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Une part de mystère résidait dans mon passé, c'était invraisemblablement lié à mes parents, parents que je n'avais jamais connu.

Je me demandais toujours en relisant la lettre ce que l'on voulait me protéger. De qui ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

On me demandait de prendre part à une guerre sans me donner le but, une raison à celle-ci. J'avançais aveuglement me risquant peut-être de tomber dans une impasse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient tous rué vers les fenêtres pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux élèves qu'allaient accueillir, l'enceinte du château. Je fus émerveillé de voir un char tirer par des chevaux volant se poser dans la cour de Poudlard. Il s'était majestueusement posé essayant au passage d'écraser Hagrid pendant que de l'autre côté, remontait à la surface un bateau immense dont l'effigie inspirait le respect.

Nous étions tous curieux de voir les personnes qui allaient sortir, qui allait cohabiter avec nous mais les préfets nous avaient tous envoyés dans nos dortoirs attendant le repas. Le suspense était insoutenable, la curiosité me rongeait, et je n'étais pas la seule, les jumeau Weasley et d'autres élèves essayaient de se faufiler à travers les préfets mais finissaient par perdre des points.

Lorsque le dîner arriva enfin, nous étions tous installés les murmures se faisaient comme des bourdonnements d'abeille qui butinait le miel. Hermione me regardait avant de se mettre à sourire

- Tu as l'air émerveillée, constata-t-elle

- C'était magnifique, vous avez vu les chevaux se poser ? Demandai-je encore sous le charme

- Ce qu'on a surtout vu c'est qu'il essayait d'écraser Hagrid, ajouta Ron amusé

- Vous croyez que si j'en demande un à mon père qu'il voudra m'en offrir un ? Demandai-je

- Essaies toujours mais ne t'attends pas une réponse positive de la part de cet espèce de vieux radin, dit Ron

Harry me donna un coup de coude pour me demander de me taire car notre directeur allait prendre la parole. Hermione elle ne cessait de sourire en me voyant ainsi, selon elle cela faisaient longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce regard.

- Mes amis, commença le directeur qui fit taire tous les murmures. Vous vous demandaient sûrement tous, qui sont nos invités et le pourquoi de leurs présences au château, dit-il en nous souriant. Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un évènement légendaire, le tournoi des trois sorciers

A la fin de cela, les yeux des élèves commençaient à briller de rêve, des murmures reprirent de plus belles dans tous les coins, sur toutes les tables.

- Pour ce qui ignore de ce qu'il s'agit, commença-t-il calmement alors que les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus bourdonnants, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers réunis trois écoles pour une série d'épreuve à caractère magique, dans chaque école un seul élève est sélectionner pour le tournoi. Que les choses soit clair, dit-il sérieusement, une fois choisit vous serez seul, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Et je vous prie de me croire, ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs, mais vous saurez tous plus tard, pour l'instant veuillez accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie Beauxbâtons et leur directrice madame Maxime

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur plusieurs filles qui avaient la grâce et l'élégance. D'après Hermione c'est une école française, venant d'Europe qui a une jolie réputation qui leurs précé chose qui me surpris c'était qu'il n'y avait que des filles comparé à Poudlard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à chaque mètres elles saluèrent les élèves faisant élevé à chaque passage des papillons. Si moi j'admirais leurs prestations Ron avait l'air d'admirer autre chose

- Ron ferme la bouche, tu baves, fis-je remarqué

- Elles sont magnifique, dit-il en attardant son regard sur les filles qui s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre leur directrice

- Ben dit donc, dit Seamus, c'est ce qu'on appelle une grande femme

On la regardait s'avancer vers l'estrade où se tenait le directeur qui alla à sa rencontre et l'escorta jusqu'à sa place. Il était vraiment galant notre directeur, je ne pouvais en pas en dire autant des garçons qui entouraient cette table. La fin de leurs prestations se conclut par une tonne d'applaudissement.

- Je … euh … vous applaudissez pour la prestation ou autre chose ? Demandai-je curieuse

- Leurs prestations bien évidemment, s'empressa de rajouter Ron

- On te croit Ron ! Ajoutai-je en secouant légèrement la tête

- Et maintenant nos amis du Nord, accueillons les fiers garçons de Durmstrang et leurs directeur Igor Karkaroff, ajouta le directeur avant de le laisser entrer

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une bande de garçon assez, assez bien foutue et maniant un bâton, un peu comme celui de Maugrey Fol Œil. Ils les maniaient à la perfection, les faisant virevolter dans tous les sens avant de terminer la prestation par un salto arrière et laisser entrer leur directeur qui s'entoura d'un majestueux dragon de flamme

- C'est Victor Krum, s'extasia Ron

- Qui ? Demandai-je en le regardant avancer près de son directeur

- Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de la Bulgare, le plus brillant de sa génération, dit-il en le regardant se dresser près de son directeur

- Okay, répondis-je en le regardant à mon tour

Après qu'ils eurent salué le directeur de Poudlard et que les élèves prirent places à tables parmi nous, le directeur se tourna vers nous déclarant que le dîner pouvait enfin commencer. J'avais la nette impression que la présence de d'autres élèves coupait l'appétit à plusieurs d'entre nous.

Un vif regard à la table des professeurs me découragea de discuter et m'encouragea à manger. Hermione et Ginny étaient les seules qui m'avaient imité, les garçons préféraient parler du Tournois des Trois Sorciers sans oublier des élèves que l'on accueillait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement

Alors que nous prenions le dessert, quatre hommes s'étaient pointés pour déposer sur l'estrade une sorte de tour miniature. Le directeur les remercia avant de solliciter notre attention

- S'il vous plait, commença-t-il en passant sa main sur l'espèce de tour, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour cela, cet élève doit survivre à trois tâches. Trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses, dit-il en faisant une pose avant de scruter la Grande Salle, c'est pourquoi le ministère a jugé bon d'imposer une nouvelle règle. Pour vous expliquer tous cela, nous avons le directeur de la coopération magique international, M. Bartemius Croupton

Il se faufila derrière les chaises des professeurs avant de venir vers l'estrade un peu hébété, pas très à l'aise

- Après mûre réflexion, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, le ministère a décidé que pour leurs propres sécurités, dit-il en faisant une pause, qu'aucun élève de moins de 17 ans ne sera autorisé à soumettre son nom au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les élèves de toutes les maisons se mirent à protester cette décision. Fred et Georges étaient révoltés, pendant que Seamus et Dean frappaient sur poings sur la table.

Des grognements se faisaient entendre dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves pestaient et rageaient dans leurs coins. Le directeur ainsi que M Croupton s'étaient attendu à ce genre de réactions, qui pouvait être justifié, organiser un tel évènement et en restreindre la candidature. Cependant je comprenais la réaction du ministère, la sécurité avant tous !

Les voir se révoltaient me faisaient rire mais je préférais garder mes réflexion à cet instant pour moi. Le directeur s'avança avant d'hurler Silence à toute la Grande Salle qui eut sur le coup un peu de mal à se calmer

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il fit glisser sa baguette le long de la drôle de tour avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la Grande Salle faisant apparaitre une Coupe qui fit jaillir des flammes bleues

- La coupe de feu, qui conque voudra soumettre sa candidature au Tournoi devra écrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et le lancer dans la flamme avant cette heure-ci jeudi soir, dit-il sérieusement, n'agissait pas à la légère car une fois choisi, on ne revient pas en arrière, dit-il en grondant presque. A partir de ce moment-là, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura commencé

Ses paroles frissonnait dans le dos de tout le monde surtout le mien. Lorsque le repas prit fin, je partis regagner ma chambre, fatigué de la journée qui m'avait paru interminable. Mon père était de ronde cette nuit et moi épuisée comme jamais.

Je repensais aux dires de Dumbledore qui résonnait dans ma tête, m'interrogeant sur la nature des épreuves. Une gloire éternelle faisait rêver tout le monde même moi mais je tenais à la vie et je pense que mon père me l'ôterait en quatrième vitesse si je devais participer à ce genre de truc. Après mûre réflexion, il m'aurait d'abord botté les fesses et m'aurait tué par la suite

Le lendemain, on ne parlait que de cela. Ron était toujours furieux de la nouvelle règle instaurer au Tournoi pendant que les plus grands se demandaient qui allaient être choisit. La coupe de feu était entreposée dans la Grande Salle de l'école et malgré cette restriction, nous vîmes plein d'aller et retour pendant les interclasses et le temps libres des élèves.

J'avais croisé Fred et Georges qui toujours furieux cherchaient désespérément un moyen de glisser leurs noms dans la coupe de feu. Même la gloire éternelle attirait du monde, risquer sa vie juste pour ça … je trouvais que c'était exagéré.

On était déjà dimanche, et l'école était toujours aussi bruyante. Entre les cours et le fameux Tournoi tout le monde était excité. En une semaine, mon père avait trouvé le moyen de punir tout le monde, moi, y compris. J'avais l'impression que la moitié de Poudlard se retrouvait dans son bureau pour être puni.

Je ne savais pas quel mouche l'avait piqué mais la présence de l'un du directeur de Durmstrang le rendait plus irritable et plus méchant qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'avais essayé ses derniers jours d'aborder le sujet mais je me retrouvais toujours au coin pour comment disait-il encore « fourrer mon nez dans les affaires des autres », j'avais abandonné la partie après m'être prie le mur une énième fois.

J'étais assise dans le salon à lire, lorsque je le vis arriver, ma seule réaction fut de me lever et de sortir. Je m'étais juste arrêté un moment pour sentir que ma réaction le blessait profondément, j'avais feint de déposer mon livre avant de venir m'étaler sur lui.

- Coucou, commençai-je en le regardant

- …, il me regarda sans répondre

- Toujours d'une humeur massacrante ? Demandai-je curieuse

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je en prenant une mine pensive, peut-être parce que vous avez puni la moitié de Poudlard en une semaine !

- Le faite que je punisse une bande d'imbécile ne signifie pas que je suis d'une humeur massacrante, raisonna-t-il

- Sérieux ? Demandai-je en me redressant, on avait l'impression d'être du gibier prêt à être abattu à tout moment pour la moindre faute, argumentai-je

- J'ai une réputation à tenir, signala-t-il

- Mouais ! Répondis-je, pas très convaincue. Ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas parlé ! Fis-je remarqué, j'ai cru que j'avais encore gaffé

- Otez-vous cette idée de la tête, petite idiote, dit-il en déplaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille

- Je ne suis pas idiote, protestai-je avant de me mettre à bouder

- Cela ne vous va absolument pas ! Répondit-il amusé

Mon père pouvait être idiot lui aussi mais je l'aimais. Il m'avait tiré près de lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Je plissais le nez avec ma mine renfrogné avant de lui dire que je l'aimais. On avait parlé tout l'après-midi avant partir mangé, n'étant pas de garde cette nuit, il me rejoint à ses appartements après le dîner.

Je n'avais pas la force ni la motivation nécessaire pour rester avec Ron qui pestait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la coupe de feu ou avec Hermione et Harry qui travaillaient sur le devoir de métamorphose.

On était déjà mardi, après une longue journée de cours, je partis rejoindre Hermione qui lisait dans la Grande Salle apparemment tout le monde voulait savoir qui allait déposer son nom et tout le monde se demandait qui allait être désigné par la coupe de feu. Alors que je déposais mes affaires sur le banc, je regardais les gens aller et venir de la Grande Salle, certain pour mettre leurs noms dans la coupe de feu, d'autres pour soutenir leurs amis.

Il commençait à pleuvoir lorsqu'un Poufsouffle s'approcha de nous, saluant Hermione avant de me tendre la main

- Je suis Cédric, dit-il en me souriant

- Et moi Lily, répondis-je en rougissant.

- Potter n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Il est en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, précisai-je, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir

- Passe-lui mon bonjour, dit-il en nous souriant

Il s'avança jusqu'à la coupe de feu avant d'y glisser un morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur. Il avait apparemment lui aussi l'envie de devenir un des champions de la coupe de feu. Il nous sourit une fois de plus avant de partir acclamé par ses amis.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de replonger dans son livre, je n'avais pas osé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Préférant admirer la coupe de feu qui crépitait au milieu de la salle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry arriva avec Ron laissant ses affaires près des miens avant de s'écrouler sur le banc, mon père lui en avait fait apparemment baver. En y réfléchissant cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude

Alors que je parlais avec Hermione, Fred et Georges, les frères Weasley entrèrent fiers d'eux tenant dans leurs mains une fiole. Je les regardais s'agiter pendant qu'Hermione poussait un long soupir

- Qu'est-ce qui a Granger ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux

- Ça ne va pas marcher, dit-elle en souriant

- A ouais ? Demanda l'un, et pourquoi ça Granger ? Demanda l'autre

- Tu vois le cercle ? Demanda-t-elle en le désignant, et bien c'est une limite d'âge, Dumbledore l'a tracé lui-même, dit-elle

- Et alors ? Demanda l'un

- Alors un génie comme Dumbledore ne peut pas être berné par un truc aussi lamentablement simplet qu'une potion de vieillissement, affirma-t-elle

- Mais c'est pour cela que c'est génial, dit l'un, car c'est si lamentablement simplet, ajouta l'autre sur de lui

- Laisses-les, ajoutai-je amusé, je suis curieuse de voir comment vont dégénérer les choses

- Prêt Fred ? Demanda Georges qui secouait la potion

- Prêt Georges, affirma son frère. Allez cul-sec !

Après l'avoir bu dans sa totalité, ils sautèrent dans le cercle. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne les avait pas repoussés. Je devais même dire que j'en étais admirative, leurs persévérances et leurs déterminations payaient enfin pensais-je en les applaudissant. Ils firent le tour de la coupe de feu, avant de jeter leur parchemin à l'intérieur de la coupe de feu

Lorsque je vis une flamme jaillir de la coupe de feu et projeter nos héros loin d'elles, je retirais mes paroles. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient tous les deux vieillis, prenant plusieurs années

- Elle vous l'avait dit, rajoutai-je en riant

Fred et Georges se tâtèrent le visage avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, s'accusant mutuellement. Toutes les personnes présentes les entourèrent alors qu'ils se sautaient mutuellement à la gorge. J'avais voulu les rejoindre mais Hermione me retint par le bras, m'obligeant à rester assis.

Les autres élèves les encourageaient à se battre pendant qu'eux se roulaient par terre comme des gamins. J'aurais bien aimé rire aussi mais Hermione me lançait des regards de la mort. Soudainement un silence revint dans la salle lorsqu'apparut un garçon de Durmstrang qui s'avançait confiant vers la coupe de feu suivit de son directeur

Il était très confiant, très sûr de lui, sa démarche ne présentait aucune hésitation. Pendant qu'il marchait, je constatai qu'Hermione le suivait du regard avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers lui et qu'elle ne lui adresse un petit sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, moi je souriais la regardant me demandant si elle allait remarquer que je l'observais. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se mette à rougir en me voyant. Elle plongea sa tête dans son livre

- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Demandai-je en souriant

- Je ne me cache pas, je lis, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre une teinte normale

- Et ce petit sourire que j'ai vu, il est pour qui ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Tu n'as rien à faire ? Demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard désespéré

- Te taquiner est bien plus amusant ! Répondis-je malicieusement

- Laisse-moi tranquille, demanda-t-elle en replongeant la tête dans son livre

Le reste de l'après-midi passa relativement bien et vite. J'avais embêté Hermione toute la soirée ne m'empêchant de la charrier sur le petit sourire que j'avais vu.

Les garçons eux avaient préféré bouder dans leurs coins que de nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu. Ils attendaient comme nous tous d'ailleurs l'élection des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par la coupe de feu. J'étais curieuse de savoir qui j'allais soutenir. Des rumeurs courraient sur les probables noms des champions, d'autres réfutaient cela en lui interdisant de penser cela.

Lorsque sonna l'heure de la révélation, tout le monde était assis attendant avec impatiences les noms. Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait fièrement avec les deux autres directeurs, parlant sûrement des épreuves.

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, commença le directeur, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, la sélection des champions, dit-il en jetant un regard circulaire à toute la classe

Il commença à tendre la main vers la flamme avant de poser les deux sur la coupe qui grésillait gentiment. Son geste me parut bizarre, je regardais tout le monde qui avait l'air de comprendre alors que je me demandais ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque la flamme devint rouge, il recula un peu avant qu'elle n'éjecte de ses mêmes flammes un morceau de parchemin qui gracieusement descendait lentement dans diverse pirouette avant d'atterrir dans la main de notre directeur qui s'empressa de nous révéler le nom choisi par la coupe de feu

- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum, dit-il en se tournant vers les Bulgares

L'école de Durmstrang acclama leurs champions avant de le laisser partir. Sans perdre de temps, la coupe recracha un autre nom de ses flammes

- La championne de BeauxBâtons est Fleur Delacour, dit-il en allant vers elle avant de lui serre solennellement la main

La coupe qui apparemment voulait en finir recracha un autre nom de la flamme. Le morceau de parchemin planait au-dessus de la tête du directeur avant d'atterrir sur son bras

- Le champion de Poudlard Cédric Diggory, termina-t-il enfin

Je le voyais se lever avant de me mettre à rougir. Je devais avouer qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il serra à son tour la main du directeur avant de partir je ne savais où.

Hermione qui n'avait cessé de me regarder, me poussa gentiment avant de me faire remarquer que j'étais rouge.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit le champion de Poudlard, il avait l'étoffe d'un champion et j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait gagner.

- Excellent, nous avons dès à présent nos trois champions, proclama le directeur fier de son élève. Mais à la fin un seul entrera dans l'histoire, dit-il alors que le monsieur du ministère de la magie emmenait la coupe qu'il posait sur la table, un seul brandira cette coupe des champions, ce vase de la victoire, disait-il solennellement. Le trophée des trois sorciers, dit-il en le pointant du doigt

Nous commencions à applaudir, les sifflements et les encouragements se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce. Des pronostics sur l'éventuel champion avaient déjà commencé lorsque soudain, sous le regard de mon père qui faisait une tête bizarre la flamme devint rouge. Un lourd silence s'était fait dans la salle se demandant ce qui se passait.

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements et mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la coupe de feu cracha successivement deux morceaux de parchemins. Le directeur accourut, saisissant les parchemins déconcertés alors que les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus conséquents dans la grande salle.

On voulait savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi le directeur affichait une expression si grave soudainement alors qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres il y avait à peine une minute. il jeta un regard circulèrent à toutes la salle avant de prononcer deux noms que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre dans ce genre de situation ou plutôt que je refusais d'entendre

- Lily Evans et Harry Potter, dit-il en nous cherchant su regard

* * *

**A la prochaine :)**


	7. Chapter 7

J'étais restée pétrifié, me demandant si c'était bien de moi qu'il s'agissait. Harry lui avait l'air aussi surpris que moi, il n'avait pas réagi.

J'avais pâli en entendant le directeur prononcer nos noms une seconde fois plus durement. Harry s'était levé en premier, me saisissant le bras avant de m'entrainer avec lui. La seule chose que je me disais c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou tout eu plus d'une blague mal faite. J'avais lancé un vif regard à mes amis pour apercevoir le regard de Ron qui avait l'air non pas envieux comme je me l'aurais imaginé mais furieux. Hermione, elle semblait confuse alors que commençait à naître une certaine animosité en eux

Mon père avait l'air inquiet et révolté. Il me lançait des regards qui ne me plaisait guère et que j'aurais aimés effacé.

Après que le directeur nous eut tendit les bouts de parchemins, nous nous rendîmes dans une petite salle. J'entendais des « tricheurs » ici et là pendant que d'autres déversaient leurs colères sur nous. En passant devant les professeurs, je sentis une certaine tension, une incertitude et aussi une certaine colère. Seule le professeur Mc Gonagall avait l'air de compatir à notre sort

En descendant les escaliers, je prenais une grande inspiration. Je rageais dans mon coin en sentant tout cela alors qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je serrais les points en voyant le professeur Dumbledore, mon père, le professeur Mc Gonagall et les deux autres directeurs débarquer et se ruer vers nous. Le professeur Maugrey et le monsieur du ministère les avaient rejoints peu après

- Harry as-tu déposé ton nom dans la coupe de feu ? Demanda le directeur ne faisant qu'augmenter mon ressentiment à l'instant précis

- Non monsieur, répondit-il sous le choc

- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en le secouant légèrement

- Non monsieur, répondit-il toujours sous le choc

- En es-tu sûr ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui monsieur ! Répondit-il

- Lily, dit-il en se tournant vers moi

- Je n'ai rien fait, dis-je révolté par la situation

- Vous vous calmez Evans, intervint mon père

- Mais ils mentent, dit la girafe qui poussa la lampe, c'est évident

Je me tournais vers elle, surprise de l'entendre la ramener. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis à elle.

- Foutaise, intervint le professeur Maugrey, la coupe de feu est d'une grande puissance magique, seul un très puissant sortilège de confusion a pu l'embrouillé, argumenta-t-il, et ce n'est pas à la portée d'un quatrième et encore moins d'une deuxième année !

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question Fol Œil, intervint le directeur de Durmstrang

- C'était mon travail de penser comme les mages noirs Karkaroff, vous devriez vous en souvenir, cracha-t-il avec dédain

Je regardais la scène impuissante et énervée. Harry me pressa l'épaule en me demandant de me détendre mais je n'y parvenais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver ici.

- Cela ne résout rien Alastor, dit le directeur en coupant court à toute discussion, je m'en remets à vous Barthy, dit le directeur plein d'espoir

- Le règlement est formel, les champions choisis par la coupe de feu son lié par un contrat magique, dit-il en se tournant vers nous, Evans et Potter n'ont pas le choix, ils sont depuis ce soir un champion du tournoi

- Et c'est tout ? Demandai-je brisant ainsi le petit silence qui c'était installé.

- Lily ! Intervint Harry qui cherchait à limité les dégâts

- Un maudit contrat magique va me dire ce que je dois faire ? Demandai-je révolté

- C'est le règlement ! Justifia-t-il

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule c'est ça ? Demandai-je en serrant le poing plus fort encore

- Evans ! Intervint mon père

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de mourir lors de l'une de ses maudites épreuves, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en hurlant plein poumon

- C'est mon dernier avertissement, dit-il en faisant un pas en ma direction

Je respirais difficilement faisant un pas aussi sa direction. Il fut surpris de me voir le défier mais je ne contrôlais plus grand-chose à cet instant

- Brisez le contrat ! Demandai-je plus calmement

- Impossible, dit-il, celui qui briserait les termes se retrouvera à Azkaban

Je me tournais vers Harry outré, prenant une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers eux à nouveau

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ? Demandai-je vraiment furieuse, vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire votre travail correctement et vous allez tous nous mettre sur le dos en nous accusant

- Jusqu'à maintenant aucune preuve ne prouve votre innocence, intervint la girafe

- Parce que j'ai envie mourir peut-être ? Demandai-je en lui hurlant dessus.

- …, ils me regardèrent se demandant ce qui m'arrivait

- Allez tous …, commençais-je

Harry plaqua sa main de justesse sur ma bouche avant de prétexter prendre l'air. Il me tira dehors alors que je tremblais de rage et que je sentais gronder en moi une grande colère. Je descendis les escaliers ayant effectivement besoin d'air. A aucun moment il ne prit ma défense alors que Maugrey riait intérieurement même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

L'orage se mit à gronder lorsque je donnais un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Harry me tira loin du mur, où mon sang était maintenant imprégné

- Calmes-toi ! Demanda-t-il alors que je m'étais appuyée contre la fenêtre

- A aucun moment cette espèce d'enfoiré n'a pris ma défense ! Commençai-je en pleurant. Il s'est contenté de me regarder

- Que veux-tu qu'il dise ? Demanda Harry confus

- Je suis censée être sa fille, protestai-je

- Il était aussi troublé que les autres, dit-il en essayant de prendre sa défense

- Troublé ? Demandai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Il doute Harry, il doute de moi ! Repris-je en pleurant, il ne me croit pas !

- …, il me regarda un moment alors que je recommençais à cogner le mur

- Et depuis quand tu le défends ? Demandai-je furieuse

- Je … il sera peut-être la seule personne sur qui tu pourras vraiment compter, expliqua-t-il

- Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres Harry, il m'a blessé merde ! Ajoutai-je en laissant tous sortir alors que l'orage se faisait de plus en plus violent

- …, il me regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de regarder ma main

Il la prit contre mon gré avant de constater que j'avais la main ensanglanté et qui tremblait. Mon pied aussi avait subi le même sort. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière accourut à nos côtés avant d'aider Harry à m'installer sur un lit

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant avec des potions

- Rien de spéciale, répondis-je en baissant la tête pour cacher mes larmes

Elle commença à regarder ma main et mon pied avant d'appliquer une crème cicatrisante sur les blessures et de me faire boire une potion antidouleur. J'étais tellement énervée que n'avait pas senti la douleur.

Harry me regardait pendant que je m'allongeais dans le lit me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière le renvoie, Harry était resté près de moi. Je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur moi alors que j'étais fragile

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, je me rendis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner où je retrouvais Harry et Hermione tandis que Ron s'était assis en compagnie de Seamus et Dean. Je lui avais adressé un bref sourire mais en retour j'eus droit un regard furieux

Son sentiment à notre égard était conséquent, m'obligeant à me caler un peu plus contre Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas croire que l'un de mes amis puisse me faire une telle chose à ce moment précis

- Il a quoi Ron ? Demandai-je

- Il est un peu énervé, répondit-elle brièvement

- Enervé de quoi ? Demandai-je irrité. C'est moi qui devrais être énervé pas lui

- Je …, commença-t-elle alors que je me levais

- Je n'ai plus faim ! Ajoutai-je avant de me diriger vers mon cours de DCFM

Le voir agir de la sorte m'irritait et savoir que j'avais Maugrey en premier n'aidait pas.

Dans chaque couloir, élèves et professeurs parlaient de nos nominations. Des murmures déplaisant se faisaient à notre passage, j'entendais les élèves m'accuser de triche, de mensonge, d'avoir fourvoyé quelqu'un. Les commentaires les plus déplaisant à entendre étaient ce de ma propre maison qui ne me soutenait pas.

Alors que je m'étais assise devant ma salle, je me demandais ce qui me blessait le plus, la réaction de mon père ou plutôt son état léthargique et la réaction de Ron ou les dires des élèves. Je portais une main à mon collier versant une larme de frustration, je me demandais ce qui se passait

Je n'avais rien demandé et pourtant me voilà là ! Inscrite à une chose que je n'avais jamais voulue. En fermant les yeux, je revoyais l'expression de mon père tout en ressentant son hésitation dans son attitude. A aucun moment il ne m'avait défendu, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison, peut-être que je devrais lui laisser du temps.

Je ne savais que penser de la situation, les personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux m'abandonnaient au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. J'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait le cœur à plusieurs reprise tellement cela faisait mal.

Plus j'entendais ce que les gens disaient plus je sentais le poignard s'enfoncer lentement mais progressivement dans ma poitrine avant d'atteindre mon cœur pour la énième fois.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver, restant le plus loin possible de moi alors que les murmures se faisaient assez bourdonnant. Lorsque le professeur Maugrey arriva, il nous fit entrer avant de me demander de venir au tableau, ce que je fis

Après m'avoir regardé un bref moment, il se tourna vers la classe pour présenter un des 5 cinq champions de ce Tournoi. Je me tournais vers lui le fusillant du regard avant de retourner à ma place avant de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de lui casser la gueule

Le reste de la journée était tout aussi agité, entre les murmures et demandes d'explications et surtout les accusations. Le cours de potion se passa calmement mais un grand doute subsistait dans le cœur de mon père qui en plus de me lancer des regards sévères, s'acharnait sur moi seul pendant le cours. Les Serpentards entre deux mélanges me traitaient de menteuse, ma propre maison me regardait de travers sans oublier mon propre père qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il devait faire

A la fin du cours, il me demanda de rester. J'étais heureuse qu'il veuille éclaircir la situation avec moi. Je voulais lui effacer tous les doutes mais sa façon de me parler à cet instant souffla ma lueur d'espoir qui s'envola aussi loin que possible pour être hors de ma portée

- A qui avez-vous demandé à quelqu'un de déposer votre nom dans la coupe de feu ? Demanda-t-il

- …, je le regardais priant pour avoir mal entendu

Il réitéra sa question alors que ma bouche restait ouverte d'indignation. Sans la moindre parole, je m'étais levée, pris mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir, dit-il sévèrement

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais me gêner pour le faire ? Demandai-je sentant ma colère gronder en moi

- La discussion n'est pas terminé, signala-t-il

- Je ne suis pas resté pour vous entendre m'accuser à tort et à travers ! Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui

Avant même qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose, j'étais sortie de la classe claquant la porte énervée. Il m'avait rattrapé avant de me tirer les oreilles jusqu'à ses appartements et de me faire asseoir

- Je ne vais pas supporter votre insolence plus longtemps, dit-il sévèrement

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais supporter votre attitude ? Demandai-je en me levant pour me tenir devant lui

- Vous vous calmez avant que je ne vous y aide, menaça-t-il

Je ravalais ma fierté et mes larmes qui menaçaient de tomber pour l'écouter. Aucune ne devait tomber en tous cas pas maintenant. Si je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui alors inutile de lui montrer ma faiblesse et plus encore que je souffrais à cause de lui

- Vous avez placé votre nom dans la coupe de feu, accusa-t-il

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je en ne m'empêchant de m'empoter, et j'aurais fait comment ? Vous qui avez réponse à tout

- Vous baissez d'un ton ! Ordonna-t-il

- …, je pris une grande respiration avant souffler lentement pour me contrôler

- Je veux la vérité ! Demanda-t-il toujours sévèrement

- Pourquoi j'aurais mis mon putain de nom dans la coupe de feu ? Demandai-je en criant

- Parce que comme Potter, vous ne pouvez-vous empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur vous, cracha

* * *

**Les mots d'un père à sa fille, qu'elle sera sa réaction rendez vous au prochain épisode.**

**Merci de me lire toujours, je vous adore.**

**A la prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mon regard se durcit avant que je ne décide de me lever et de sortir. J'aurais compris de Malfoy mais son attitude dépassait mon entendement. A cet instant il ne valait pas mieux que Malfoy ou même Maugrey. Je m'étais rendue à la volière où Shadow se trouvait, j'avais besoin de parler sans qu'on ne cherche à me comprendre. J'étais resté toute le reste de l'après-midi avec elle. Elle avait le don de me changer les idées la petite et de me faire sourire même si mon cœur rageait.

Après m'être calmé, je me rendis directement dans ma chambre où je me mise directement au lit, ne voulant parler et voir personne.

Je n'avais plus adressé la parole à mon père, ni à Ron d'ailleurs. Hermione de son côté cherchaient à nous réconcilier alors que je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler tant qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas qu'il avait tort.

On était déjà mercredi et plus les jours avançaient plus je me sentais seule, pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais été aussi seule que ces derniers temps. Harry essayait de son côté de faire face à des critiques assez sévère pendant qu'Hermione essayait de nous concilier jusqu'à ce que nous faisions la paix, moi de mon côté, je refusais de parler ou de voir les gens.

Leurs sentiments qui au début me faisaient rager commençaient à me traverser le cœur de plus en plus lentement, je sentais que venait s'ajouter au poignard déjà présent un nouveau chaque jour.

Je ne savais pas comment Harry faisait pour tenir le coup alors que tout le monde était contre lui alors que je sentais que j'étais sur le point de craquer. La seule chose que m'inspirait la vue des gens n'étaient de rage et désespoir.

Les cours de potions étaient tous catastrophiques, il ne voyait que moi et mes erreurs alors que je ne cessais de le fusiller le regard, à chacune de ses paroles, il enfonçait le poignard et involontairement, il me poussait à … à … je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à son égard, je l'aimais mais plus les heures filaient plus j'avais l'impression de le perdre lui et la petite étincelle d'espoir que j'avais réussi à conserver jadis

Mes cauchemars avaient repris, je n'en avais parlé à personne mais elle me détruisait elle aussi jour après jour, elle m'incitait à tendre la main aux ténèbres qui c'étaient remarquablement rapproché de moi, la petite lumière qui me protégeait se faisant de plus en plus faible.

Je voulais qu'on me dise que j'étais importante aux yeux de quelqu'un, qu'on m'aime et qu'on soit fier de moi mais je n'avais réussi ces derniers temps à susciter chez les gens de la rancœur et aussi colère sans précédent pour moi me faisant m'engouffrer dans un tunnel sans fin qui était interminable

Je croyais être assez forte pour tout surmonter mais sans eux à mes côtés je n'étais rien. Je n'avais pas cherché à me justifier ou à leurs prouver que j'étais innocente, je n'en avais plus la force et je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrai avant de tendre la main vers les ténèbres

Elle commençait à m'englober me donnant tous ce que j'avais tant cherché, réconfort et sécurité mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'emparer de moi, une faible lumière de plus en plus faible les repoussaient.

Alors que je revenais de la Grande Salle, je croisais mon père qui après un bref regard continua sa route. Je me rendis dans ma chambre où mon lit m'attendait.

Je m'étais allongée regardant le plafond pensive, si au début j'accusais Maugrey de ce sale coup, je devais avouer que je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de ce que je pensais au début. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus assisté à ses cours préférant rester à l'écart de tous

On était déjà vendredi lorsqu'en sortant de la bibliothèque au lieu d'être en cours de DFCM, je rencontrais Malfoy qui se faisait toujours plaisir en me montrant à quel point j'étais une moins que rien.

Je décidais de faire mon chemin, de ne pas prêter attention à lui mais il me bloqua la route, lui et sa bande de gorille sans cervelle

- Tu me veux quoi encore ? Demandai-je frustrée, énervée et désespéré de ne pas pouvoir mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade

- Quoi tu veux nous quitter déjà ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répondis-je en essayant de continuer ma route

- Ton papa t'a encore tapé sur les doigts ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, même si au fond toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'as pas de père

- …, je le regardais furieuse serrant le poing

- Toi et Potter êtes que des minables, vous faites tous pour que l'on vous voit, remarque que dans ton cas, ta saleté de mère …

Je levais les yeux vers lui le fusillant du regard, lui ordonnant avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mit à sourire fier d'avoir trouvé un point sensible alors que je ne me sentais pas bien, une force en moi me forçait m'encourageait à lui botter les fesses. Plus il parlait et plus ma rage augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il la traite de Sang-De-Bourbe sans même utiliser ma baguette je me jetais sur lui avant de lui assigner un nombre incalculable de coup de poing dans la gueule. Ses amis m'avaient retenu de justesse alors que j'étais sur le poing de lui en remettre une autre

Mon père qui en assistant à la scène accourut vers nous me gifla avant de se tourner vers son élève

- Comment osez-vous vous attaqué à l'un de mes élèves ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement ne faisant qu'augmenter ma rage

- …, je le regardais, haineuse alors que j'étais retenue par les deux Serpentards

- J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenu ce soir, dit-il en tenant le bras de Malfoy

- …, je n'avais pas répondu alors que mes pupilles avaient rétrécie de rage à l'annonce de ma punition

- Allez en cours et préparez-vous à la racler de votre vie ce soir ! Annonça-t-il

Alors que je le fixais du regard, bouillant à l'intérieur, les fenêtres sous lesquelles nous nous trouvions explosèrent en mille morceaux alors que je serrais le poing le plus fort possible pour tenter de me contrôler, il avait sorti sa baguette nous protégeant tous des débris de verre

Une petite voix me disait de l'observer, me demandait de le détester de le haïr car il n'était rien pour moi et que je n'étais rien pour lui. Il était en train de me le prouver en prenant la défense de Malfoy.

Une fois qu'on me lâcha, je me mise à sourire avant d'aller vers mon cours de Botanique, les fenêtres à mon passage explosèrent tous une à une alors que je marchais sous les débris de verre. Cette petite voix me disait de ne pas me laisser faire, qu'ils devaient tous payé, qu'ils me faisaient du mal, ils devaient être punis

Pour la première fois depuis des jours un profond sentiment de puissance m'envahissait progressivement, je la laissais m'envahir, me contrôler, me guider. Ils m'avaient tous abandonné au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, mes soit disant amis et ma soit disant famille m'avaient abandonné, seul cette main squelettique me tendait la main et était présent pour moi

Après avoir tant cherché à la repousser, voilà qu'elle était devenue mon ami et mon gardien. La faible lumière rodait autour sans pouvoir m'atteindre, elle était maintenant constamment repoussée par les ténèbres qui m'englobaient et qui peu à peu m'envahissait

Même si j'avais mal, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, je me sentais capable d'affronter tout le monde et de leurs faires regretter à chacun d'entre eux leurs paroles

Arrivé en cours de Botanique où je m'installai devant ma plante qui s'agitait devant moi. Je la regardais un moment avant d'effleurer ma main sur le pot et la voir ainsi se renforcer pour devenir plus costaud. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'était plus facile de contrôler les éléments avec cette puissance qui me poussait toujours à aller plus loin qui me poussait toujours à la laisser entrer en moi afin qu'elle et moi ne forme qu'un.

Alors que le professeur Chourave nous demandait de rempoter les Mandragores, celle que je tenais dans la main m'agrippa avec une racine avant de se mettre à grandir et à serrer de plus en plus fort renforçant ses racines qui me brisant les os.

Je l'avais lâché la saleté de plante pour essayer de la faire tomber mais je n'y parvenais pas. Le professeur Chourage avait réagi très vite en essayant de la dégager avec différent sort qui s'avérait inutile. Plus le temps passait plus elle m'écrasait le bras s'enfonçant dans la chair, elle essaya un sort de pétrification qui la paralysa, empêchant les racines de s'étendre plus loin. J'avais le bras ensanglanté et les os cassés qui me faisaient souffrir. Les ténèbres se nourrissaient du moindre sentiment négatif pour prendre de l'ampleur. Désespéré, le Professeur Chourave lança un _Incendio_ qui carbonisa la plante en même temps que ma peau qui était brûlée

Je me laissais tomber au sol pleurant silencieusement alors que j'arborais un sourire sur mon visage partagé par une expression de douleur. Elle m'avait conduite à l'infirmerie à toute vitesse, affolé et ne savant pas quoi faire. Elle se saisit de plusieurs potions et de bandages avant d'accourir à mes côtés

- Mais comment une telle chose pu se produire ? Demanda l'infirmière qui nettoyait la plaie

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle affolée, la mandragore est devenu adulte et s'agrippait sur son bras, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais chercher Severus, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Non ! Interdisais-je, il ne doit rien savoir, répliquai-je alors que la douleur me transcendait

- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes Evans ! Dit-elle énerver

- Si je sais parfaitement, répondis-je en me redressant alors que l'infirmière essayait de me faire tenir tranquille. On est en désaccord lui et moi et je refuse de le voir ou le voir s'apitoyer sur mon sort comme un hypocrite, expliquai-je avec amertume

- Mais c'est votre père, reprit l'infirmière sous le choc

- Vous ne dites rien à personne, repris-je plus fermement

Après m'avoir lancé un regard sévère, elles décidèrent de respecter ma volonté même si je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elles voulaient. Après avoir désinfecté la blessure Mme Pomfresh, appliqua une potion cicatrisante et le banda pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte. Elle me regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête et de partir.

A cause de cela, je n'avais assisté au cours de potion ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. En regardant la blessure que m'avait faite la mandragore je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pendant un bref instant je n'avais plus maîtrisé rien. Je m'étais allongée regardant mes mains un bref instant me demandant ce qui se passait, je sentais qu'on m'en lassait tendrement alors que j'étais partagée entre espoir et désespoir.

- Je suis là Lily ! Reprit la main squelettique qui m'en lassait tendrement. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, jamais tu ne seras plus seule, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix tendre

- Tu me protégeras ? Demandai-je hésitante

- Je ferais ce que les autres n'ont jamais réussi à faire, dit-elle, je te rendrais si puissante que les autres te craindront ! Affirma-t-elle

Je passais une main sur mon collier, elle l'avait dit elle-même, je n'étais plus seule, qu'importe le reste, je n'étais plus seule. Je m'étais endormie une heure alors qu'approchait l'heure de ma retenue. Je descendis d'un pas hésitant et arrivé devant la porte, je ne savais pas si je devais où non rentrer mais en tournant ma tête que ne vis que la main squelettique encapuchonné me tendre la main et clamer qu'elle me protégerait même de mon père

Je tournais la poignée pour le voir à son bureau qui me fusillait du regard. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ma blessure, je sentais le poignard s'enfoncer malgré moi. J'étais restée là à le regarder avant de me laisser tomber sur une chaise

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de vous asseoir, dit-il dangereusement

- Vraiment ? Demandai-je en me mettant à l'aise, et qui le dit ? Demandai-je n'en revenant pas m'entendre parler de la sorte

- Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il

- Hum … j'en ai pas envie, répondis-je en m'appuyant sur le bureau

- Je vous prierais d'arrêter votre petit manège à l'instant où vous aller fortement le regretter, dit-il en se levant

- Mais je n'attends que ça ! Répondis-je en souriant avec beaucoup d'assurance

- C'est mon dernier avertissement, dit-il énerver

- Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire je me casse, répondis-je en me levant

Je m'étais levée et je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'il fondit sur moi, me retournant vers lui pour que je lui fasse face avant de lancer sa main pour me gifler. Je l'avais bloqué avant même qu'il n'atteigne sa cible qui était ma joue. Je le regardais resserrant ma main sur ma prise, lorsqu'il rencontra mes yeux, je sentis sa colère s'évanouir pour laisser place à de la peur. Une peur très grande, que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant cela

- En plus de m'abandonner, vous osez encore me toucher, crachai-je tel un venin de serpent. Vous m'avez blessée, vous m'avez abandonné, vous m'avez recueilli pour mieux me faire souffrir aujourd'hui, dis-je en sentant une larme couler sur ma joue gauche, je ne le permettrais plus. Vous vous êtes prétendu mon père mais même un chien aurait plus d'estime pour sa progéniture, je ne sais pas encore comment je fais pour rester dans la même pièce que vous sans vomir, ajoutai-je en resserant ma prise alors que mon bras recommençait à saigner. C'est la dernière fois que vous me touchez, terminai-je en le lâchant et partir vers la porte. Avant que je ne parte, cadeau !

D'un geste de la main, une rafale de vent assez violent vint et explosa placard, fiole chaudron alors qu'il regardait la scène tétanisé, n'arrivant pas à réagir, je quittais l'endroit, le laissant s'afférer à ses nombreuses occupations. J'étais sortie de la salle n'en revenant pas moi-même de m'être opposé à lui comme je l'avais fait.

Je marchais en direction du hall lorsqu'un bruit sourd m'interpella derrière moi. Je m'étais retournée avant de me diriger à nouveau vers la salle de potion car le bruit venait de là. En ouvrant la porte, je m'écroulais à genoux devant un tel spectacle. Je n'avais pas qu'exploser plusieurs objets, une tornade d'objet tournait autour de mon père alors que le vent avait l'air de se renforcer. Il n'avait pas réussi à bouger, ni même à agir. La seule chose que je voyais été la peur grandissant en lui

- Je n'ai jamais voulu çà ! Dis-je devant ce spectacle de désolation

* * *

**Une suite avec plein de rebondissement, que va-t-il se passer par le suite?**

**Et tout ce qui n'approuve pas le comportement de ce cher maitre des potions, levez les mains :)**

**J'attends vos réactions, bonne lecture.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sans même y réfléchir, je pénétrais à travers les bourrasques sous le regard effaré de mon père. Une bourrasque me propulsa à travers la pièce pour me plaquer contre le mur. Alors qu'il essayait de venir à mon secours, le vent se mit à tournoyer plus rapidement l'empêchant même de faire quoique ce soit. Je tendais ma main ensanglanté alors que j'essayais de me décoller du mur.

Malgré mes efforts, je n'y parvenais pas, il était bien trop de loin de moi et chacune de mes tentatives se soldaient par un échec. Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir de le sortir de là en vie, la faible lumière apparut devant moi avant de se poster près de moi

- L'aimes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je sentais une main sur mon épaule gauche et une autre sur ma main droite

- Oui, répondis-je alors qu'elle m'empêchait de l'atteindre

- Suffisamment pour repousser les ténèbres de ton cœur ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui ! Répondis-je en pleure, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais sauvez-le et prenez moi à la place, suppliai-je

- Repousse les ténèbres ! Ordonna-t-elle

- Je … je ne sais pas comment faire ! Répondis-je effrayée, aides moi !

- Penses à l'amour que tu ressens pour lui, aux souvenirs que tu as et qui te fais sourire, dit-elle tendrement

Je me mise à revoir des souvenirs, les moments les plus heureux de ma vie mais en ouvrant les yeux, je voyais le vent se renforcer

- Ça ne marche pas, repris-je affolée, sauvez-le ! Suppliai-je alors que je réussissais à me décoller du mur

Je me faufilais à travers le vent alors que plusieurs petits objets se heurtaient sur moi. Je m'avançais alors que j'étais sur le point de l'atteindre une chaise sortie de nulle part vint se cogner violemment contre ma tête. Sous la puissance du coup, je m'écroulais par terre faisant cesser toutes les bourrasques et retomber les objets au sol. Je ne voyais pas plus grand-chose avec la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de ma tête et mes yeux qui commençaient à se fermer peu à peu. J'eus juste le temps de voir qu'il allait bien avant de me laisser aller à un sommeil profond comme la mort

Alors que je chutais de plusieurs étages s'atteignant pas le sol, je me demandais ce qui m'avait pris, était-ce la colère ou le désespoir qui m'avait poussé à agir de la sorte ? J'avais failli le blesser et le perdre à tout jamais. Que se passait-il ?

J'étais effrayé, je voulais repousser les ténèbres mais je n'y parvenais pas. Elle était présente et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur en moi, exploitant mes plus sombres secrets. Devais-je être forte pour la repousser ?

Si tel était le cas alors c'était perdu d'avance, j'étais faible, je l'avais toujours été. J'étais incapable de protéger ce que j'aimais, la seule chose que je faisais était leurs faires du mal. J'étais un danger pour tous ce qui m'entourait. Mon père … enfin si je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi avait failli mourir parce que je n'étais pas suffisamment forte pour repousser les ténèbres de mon cœur. Je les avais laissé entrer et aujourd'hui elle allait me causer la perte d'un être cher.

Alors que je continuais ma chute sans m'arrêter, je sentis une main saisir la mienne avant se mettre à voler vers le haut. Je m'étais abandonné, n'ayant pas la force de combattre ou de lutter. La seule chose que je retenais était qu'il avait failli mourir par ma faute

Alors que nous nous installions sur un arbre fixant le néant et pleurant en silence. On me prit le visage dans les mains avant de me sourire tendrement

- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, dit-elle en me souriant tendrement ne voyant que son visage

- Vous ? Demandai-je sortant de mon état léthargie

- Ma chérie, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras avant de nous entourer de ses ailes, ne soit pas si sévère envers toi. Nous faisons tous des erreurs

- Mais pas des erreurs qui couteraient la vie à quelqu'un qui vous est cher, répondis-je en revoyant la scène sous mes yeux. J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus

- Elles ont profité de ta faiblesse et de ta détresse pour t'envahir seulement tu es plus forte qu'elle, dit-elle avec conviction

- Je suis faible, mon père a failli mourir, répondis-je désemparé

- L'amour que tu ressens pour lui est plus forte que n'importe quel zone d'ombre Lily, tu me l'as prouvé alors que les ténèbres essayaient de te corrompre, répondit-elle calmement

- Il a failli mourir, tu ne comprends pas ? Demandai-je en la repoussant. J'ai mal, repris-je en lui faisant dos

- Tu n'es pas faible Lily, tu ne l'as jamais été. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras de dos. Nous, toi et moi réunis chasserons les ténèbres de ton cœur

- Où étiez-vous quand j'avais besoin de vous ? Demandai-je furieuse. Vous m'avez tous abandonné et elle est la seule qui m'a recueilli

- Je ne suis jamais partie Lily, les ténèbres qui t'entouraient étaient si puissantes que je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Fais confiance aux gens qui t'entourent, demanda-t-elle

- J'ai tous perdus, j'ai tous perdus, répondis-je. Mon monde s'écroule à cause de ma faiblesse. Je n'ai jamais été forte, je n'ai jamais été courageuse, ajoutai-je empli de désespoir

- La faible lueur qui brille dans ton cœur est là pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas seule Lily, dit-elle tendrement, tu ne l'as jamais été. L'amour que tu ressens pour tes amis et ton père fait ta force, ne l'oublies jamais

- Vous croyez que je pourrais réparer le mal que j'ai fait ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle

- La réponse est dans ton cœur, dit-elle, écoutes le il saura te conseiller

- Mon cœur est empli de désespoir, il pleure et se déchire peu à peu, répondis-je en la fixant

- Je sens les ténèbres vouloir reprendre le dessus sur toi, ne les laisses-pas faire ! Dit-elle avant de s'évanouir

Je me réveillais progressivement, le corps couvert de contusion et qui criait de douleur. J'étais restée allongée un moment réfléchissant à tous ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'était à cause de ma nomination que j'avais mis tout le monde à dos … peut-être que si je convainquais le directeur que je réussirais à réparer une partie du mal que j'avais fait autre.

C'était donc motivée que je me levais difficilement de mon lit, prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par l'infirmière. J'avais mal de partout et mon bandage à la tête n'avait pas l'air étanche puisqu'il fuyait. J'essayais de trainer mon corps jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore mais une fois devant, je me souvenus qu'on ne pouvait pas y entrer aussi facilement. Je m'adossais contre le mur, ne savant plus quoi faire. J'étais désespérée et que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour réparer mon erreur

J'enfouissais ma tête entre mes jambes attendant un miracle qui se produit plus vite que je ne l'aurait cru. Le directeur venait juste de sortir pour se rendre sûrement à la Grande Salle vu l'heure. Il m'interpella et m'aida à me relever. Il m'avait lancé un regard sévère à cause de mon état de santé, j'étais apparemment bouillant de fièvre mais c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis

Face à ma requête, il me conduit à son bureau qui était immense. Je me serais bien émerveillé dessus, si je ne risquais pas à tout moment de perdre connaissance. Ma tête était comme une bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à exploser alors que je voyais trouble.

- Retirez-moi de la liste des champions, exigeai-je

- Vous avez entendu vous-même mon enfant, tous ce qui y sont inscrit devront y participer, expliqua-t-il

- Sauf que je refuse d'y participer, je … je n'ai pas la force nécessaire à ça directeur ! Répondis-je sincèrement. Je … je suis même prête à aller à Azkaban s'il le faut, affirmai-je

- Entendez-vous ce que vous dîtes mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui vous motive ainsi ?

- Je … je n'ai pas la force de continuer, dis-je alors que la douleur à ma tête ne cessait d'augmenter

- Continuer de quoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

- De … de tous, dis-je en portant ma main à ma tête pour la soutenir un peu

- Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie ! Dit-il en venant vers moi

- Renvoyez-moi ! Ajoutai-je sans prêter attention à ses dires

- Je … le renvoie n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère Miss Evans, dit-il sérieusement

- Monsieur, je … je vous en supplie ! Suppliai-je pitoyablement

- Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas participer au Tournoi la seule solution est un renvoi définitif de notre établissement pour faute grave, expliqua-t-il. Il vous sera impossible de revenir

- Je … si vous me dites ça c'est que vous êtes d'accord, répliquai-je sans chercher le pourquoi du comment

- Vous n'avez pas …, dit-il avant d'être coupé

- J'ai agressé le professeur Rogue et aussi Malfoy, dis-je en me sentant coupable, ils pourront tous les deux en attester !

- Ce que vous dites est une accusation grave, dit-il sérieusement

- Je l'ai réellement fait monsieur, dis-je en me sentant peu à peu déconnectée de la réalité

Il m'avait fixé un moment avant d'aller prévenir … prévenir le maitre des potions ? Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que j'étais à ses yeux, je pense qu'après cette soirée, je ne serais plus grand-chose sauf peut-être une étrangère. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de rappliquer, il avait débarqué par poudre de Cheminette, je ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Il regarda le directeur indigné avant de reporter son attention sur moi

- Vous … vous devez confirmer que … que je vous ai agressé pendant …la … dis-je difficilement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté inconsciente mais je voulais savoir si le directeur avait finalement accédé à ma requête. En reprenant peu à peu mes esprits je constatais que j'étais à nouveau à l'infirmerie et que trônait sur la table de chevet une quantité de potion inimaginable. Je m'étais à peine redresser afin de m'étendre que je pleurais de douleur, elle était si vive qu'elle me maintenait au lit.

Alors que j'essayais une fois de plus de me redresser, je vis l'infirmière partagé entre colère et inquiétude accourir vers moi. Elle me regarda un moment alors que je rougissais de honte

- Vous devriez avoir honte jeune fille, commença-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur mon front, vous lever alors que vous n'êtes pas totalement guérie pour aller voir le directeur dans mon dos qui plus est

- …, je baissais la tête rougissant à vue d'œil

- Sincèrement, j'en ai vue des insouciants mais vous devez être la première à me faire ce coup ! Dit-elle toujours sévèrement

- Pardon, articulai-je faiblement, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter !

- Evitez juste de me refaire ce coup, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en se radoucissant

- Oui madame, acquiesçai-je

- Je vais prévenir le professeur Rogue que vous êtes réveillé, il avait l'air assez en colère, informa-t-elle, j'espère qu'il s'est calmé

- Je …, commençai-je avant de me taire

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, j'aimerais éviter la scène qu'il m'a faite ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant

Je m'étais rallongée me plaçant sur le ventre avant de placer ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je n'avais aucune envie de me confronter à lui surtout que je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Quoiqu'il allait dire ou faire, je me promise de l'encaisser sans broncher et sans protester. Je voulais juste que cela se termine, je voulais juste savoir à quoi je devais m'attendre.

Les minutes me paraissaient interminable, j'avais mon cœur qui battait si vite qu'il avait franchi le mur du son. Contre toutes attentes, des larmes perlaient sur mon visage trempant les draps. Lorsque j'entendis des pas dans la pièce je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, mon visage ensevelit sous l'oreiller. Alors qu'on essayait d'ôter l'oreiller de ma tête, j'agrippais ma prise le plus fermement possible. Malgré moi, on réussit à me l'arracher et pendant qu'on me débarrassait, je ravalais mes sanglots enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras

- Evans, interpella une voix féminine, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

Je m'étais retournée pour constater qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le professeur Rogue se tenait près d'elle alors que je ravalais mes sanglots et évitant de croiser leurs regards

- Laissez-nous seuls, demanda-t-il alors qu'il restait debout les bras croisés

J'étais restée assise à attendre, attendre qu'il brise le silence qui s'était installé

- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour constater qu'il avait un regard très sévère. Cela ne me surprise pas, après ce que j'avais fait. Je déglutis difficilement attendant le verdict, lorsque je le vis approcher sa main, je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible

- Toujours fiévreuse, dit-il contrariée par la situation, prenez-çà ! Ordonna-t-il en me tendant une fiole

D'une main hésitante, je la pris avant de la porter à mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir, je l'avalais d'une traite attendant la suite des festivités

- Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, dit-il sincèrement

- Quoi ? Demandai-je sous le choc

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'agissais en sombre crétin et que mon comportement t'affectait tant, dit-il toujours attendant une réaction de ma part

- Mais c'est moi qui … qui vous ait blessé, je … je dois …, dis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix

- Tout cela ne serait pas produit si je t'avais cru, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas te croire, expliqua-t-il, comme toi tu n'avais aucune raison de me mentir

- Vous avez signé pour mon exclusion ? Demandai-je subitement

- Ta requête est complètement absurde, gronda-t-il

- Alors c'est moi qui ai glissé mon nom dans la coupe de feu, ajoutai-je sérieusement

- Cesses de mentir Lily, n'oublies pas que le mensonge chez moi est sévèrement puni, rappela-t-il

- Parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait … vous voulez toujours de moi ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Tu as agi sous la colère Lily et ta réaction était légitime ma chérie, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue

- J'ai presque failli vous tuer, repris-je outrée

- Quoique tu dises cela ne me feras pas changer d'avis, affirma-t-il. J'aimerais que tu saches qu'à aucun moment, en aucune façon et pour rien au monde je ne t'abandonnerais Lily, je ne suis peut-être pas le père modèle que tu rêverais d'avoir mais je te promets de faire un effort, dit-il alors que je ravalais mes sanglots

- Mais … j'ai … j'ai laissé les ténèbres me guider, je … j'ai dit des choses horribles, je … à cause de ma faiblesse, vous avez failli mourir. Enumérai-je

- Si les ténèbres menacent de prendre le dessus alors nous les affronterons ensemble, dit-il tendrement. Tu es plus forte que n'importe quel ombre de pacotille et tu me le prouves à chaque instant ma chérie, affirma-t-il

- Elles vont finir par avoir le dessus, prononçais-je en essuyant une larme

- Alors il me suffira de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais, dit-il en me souriant. Tu es doté d'un grand cœur Lily, à aucun moment tu ne t'es plainte d'avoir mal, à aucun moment tu n'as laissé ta colère dicter ton comportement … enfin sauf aujourd'hui.

- …, je passais ma main sur mon collier

- Je t'aime Lily et je t'aimerais même au-delà de la mort, dit-il avec une voix enroué par l'émotion

- …, je le regardais un moment avant de fondre dans ses bras

- Je suis là, dit-il en m'en lassant, tu n'es pas seule ma chérie, papa est là !

- Je suis désolée papa, je suis horrible, je ne mérite pas tous cela ! Dis-je à mon tour

- Cesses de dire n'importe quoi ! Réprimanda-t-il légèrement, tu es une jeune fille formidable qui plus est ma fille et quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses papa sera toujours là pour toi, même si j'agis un parfait imbécile la plus part du temps. Je t'aimerais toujours Lily quoique tu me dises, je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ne l'oublies pas !

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, ne retenant pas mes larmes qui tombaient à torrent sur mes joues. Je le serrais le plus possible contre moi, refusant qu'il s'en aille loin de moi. Il me serra un peu plus me faisant comprendre que lui aussi refusais de ma voir partir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être seul, qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre

* * *

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure, plus de mystère vous attend**

**Donnez moi vous supposition pour la suite, à plus tard bisou et à demain pour une nouveau chapitre (je me sens l'âme généreuse x) )**


	10. Chapter 10

Je m'étais endormie sur lui, fatiguée et toute courbaturée de partout. En me réveillant, j'étais dans ma chambre, border comme une enfant de 4 ans avant de constater que mon père était assis à lire à mon chevet.

Il ferma son livre avant de me tendre le thermomètre que je calais sous la langue pendant qu'il préparait ses fioles. Je le regardais agir alors que je me refaisais toute la scène dans ma tête, même si je croyais en sa sincérité j'avais encore très peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle et que cette fois, ça soit le drame.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en me retirant le thermomètre de la bouche

- Pas …, commençai-je avant d'être interrompu

- Un seul mensonge et je vous place sur mes genoux pour une longue et douloureuse fessée, menaça-t-il, est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, répondis-je en baissant la tête

- Je vous repose donc la question, à quoi pensez-vous ?

- …, je fixais mes mains, ne répondant pas à sa question préférant tout garder pour moi

- Lily ! Dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit, regarde-moi !

- …, je levais les yeux vers lui sans rien dire

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère après toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai faite, commença-t-il alors que je baissais la tête à nouveau

- …, il me saisit le menton et m'empêcha de détourner le regard

- J'aimerais quand je parle que tu me regardes, non pas que je veuille te gronder mais que tu juges de la sincérité de mes paroles, précisa-t-il. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, même de me détester mais arrêtes d'avoir une si mauvaise estime de toi et cesses de croire que tous est toujours de ta faute !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Répondis-je

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il calmement

- Comment vous pouvez me faire confiance après ce que j'ai fait ? Demandai-je curieuse

- Tout simplement parce que je suis ton père et que tu es ma fille. Comprends que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été présent alors que tu en avais énormément besoin et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner sur ce point. Dit-il en culpabilisant, je t'ai négligé alors que je refusais de voir ta détresse

- Mais c'est moi qui … laissez-tomber ! Me résignai-je

- De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? Demanda-t-il

- De tous ! J'ai fait une énorme bêtise et vous trouvez le moyen de me pardonner, répondis-je

- Premièrement, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner et deuxièmement, des bêtises j'en ai fait aussi et même pire que les tiennes ! Dit-il en dégageant ma mèche, n'oublies pas que j'ai aussi été jeune. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton père que je n'ai pas été jeune

- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Oui ! Affirma-t-il, la différence c'est que j'essaie du mieux que je peux de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que j'ai faites

- Et vos parents ne vous gronder pas ? Demandai-je intrigué

- …, il me regarda un moment sans répondre alors que je voyais de la tristesse dans ses yeux

- Pardon, je … je n'aurais pas dû demander, m'excusai-je précipitamment

- On va dire que j'essaie d'établir un certain dialogue avec toi que je n'avais pas forcément avec mes parents, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi vous n'en parlez jamais ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Car ils n'en valent pas la peine, précisa-t-il

- Je parlais de vos bêtises, précisai-je en souriant alors qu'il avait l'air de s'enfoncer dans des souvenirs douloureux

- Parce que j'aimerais éviter à avoir à te donner une fessée, elle te convient comme réponse ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant

- Tu me pardonnes d'avoir était un véritable imbécile ses derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il coupable

- A deux conditions, la première que vous me faites un câlin et l'autre que vous arrêtiez de culpabiliser, dis-je en le regardant

Il m'en lassa avant de me changer les bandages. En voyant mon bras qui saignait, je détournais le regard pendant qu'il refaisait le pansement.

Mon rétablissement dura tout le week-end, il était resté à mes côtés matin et soir veillant à ce que je ne fasse pas de fièvre. Lorsque nous attaquions lundi, toute cette histoire était derrière nous, la vie avait repris son cours normale et moi j'abordais ma semaine plus sereine que la dernière fois. Malfoy qui ne cessait de me provoquer, c'était pris une retenue et se fit enlever 50 points par son directeur de maison. Il me lança un regard meurtrier avant de disparaitre, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne c'était pas attendu à ce coup.

Si moi j'allais mieux, Harry avait l'air de se replier sur lui-même. Je les avais un peu laissé pour ne pas avoir à lui hurler dessus mais son comportement m'inquiétait. Alors que je devais me rendre à mon dernier cours de la journée, je préférais rejoindre Harry qui était parti près du Lac. Il était occupé à lire pendant que je l'observais, lorsqu'il me remarqua enfin, il planqua sa lettre dans sa robe de sorcier

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, on a entendu dire que tu n'étais pas bien !

- Je vais super bien mais toi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarquai-je

- Comment veux-tu que je sois dans mon assiette ? Ron ne me parle plus, j'ai la moitié de Poudlard à dos et pour couronner le tout, dit-il désespérer, on parle de nous depuis des jours dans la gazette du sorcier

- Je l'ai remarqué mais j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, expliquai-je

- On ne t'a pas vu la semaine dernière, remarqua-t-il

- Ce n'était pas la grande forme, j'ai fait la guerre à tout le monde, mon père en a payé les frais, informai-je avec amertume

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

- On s'est réconcilié lui et moi, même si j'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive jamais, dis-je en m'asseyant

- Tu te souviens de ce que disait ton cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi

- Oui, répondis-je

- J'étais septique mais je la crois, Sirius m'a dit la même chose, expliqua-t-il en me montrant la lettre

- Comment tu veux rester soudé si t'as une bande d'abruti qui est prêt à déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale ? Demandai-je outré

- Je ne sais pas et sincèrement je cherche toujours la réponse, dit-il en fixant le Lac

- Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, ajoutai-je en me collant à lui

- Au fait, tu n'as pas cours ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant

- Euh …, commençai-je hésitant à lui répondre

- Euh quoi ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- T'emballes pas Potter, ce n'est que DCFM, relativisai-je

- Mais Lily, commença-t-il, si Rogue te met la main dessus tu vas clamser !

- Il n'en saura rien ! Repris-je confiante

- Arrête de faire l'idiote et va en DCFM, tu pourras toujours inventer une excuse, dit-il en se levant

- Pas question, son cours je n'y mets plus les pieds et ça fait maintenant une semaine, j'aurais l'air de quoi en débarquant à l'improviste ? Demandai-je

- T'as intérêt à y aller, tu vas faire comment pour les cours ? Demanda-t-il énervé

- D'accord, je te le promets Potter, répondis-je en le rassurant même si ce n'était pas mon intention première

Après avoir longuement parlé, je me rendis à la bibliothèque où je rejoignis Hermione qui travaillait. Ron près d'elle se leva et m'ignora complétement, je me jurais de lui faire ravaler ses gestes à cet imbécile. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait de nous parler alors que nous étions innocents. Devant son attitude, je m'étais levée et dirigée directement dans ma chambre, énervé de le voir agir ainsi. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je rencontrais le professeur Maugrey qui passa juste près de mon père qui avait l'air de m'attendre. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil en arrière alors que je pâlissais comme un linge. Alors que mon père me regardait suspicieusement, j'accélérais le pas avant de reprendre ma course vers ma chambre.

Il ne restait que 3 semaines avant la première épreuve et je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur de ce qu'elle nous réservait. Ni Harry, ni moi étions préparé à cela, si Harry connaissait un peu le monde de la magie, je devais avouer qu'il m'était complétement et toujours inconnu.

Je m'étais assise réfléchissant aux dire du directeur des épreuves périlleuses nous attendait. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur, la première tâche ou le fait que mon nom est celui d'Harry se retrouve comme par enchantement dans la coupe de feu et que ce Maugrey Fol Œil n'avait d'yeux que pour nous

J'aurais compris si j'étais la seule à penser à cela mais la lettre de Sirius était claire. Des choses graves allaient se passer, et je n'étais pas préparé à les affronter.

Trois jours plus tard j'eus la « merveilleuse » nouvelle de la part d'Harry qui m'informa qu'une journaliste viendrait en fin de semaine pour nous interviewer. En plus d'augmenter mon agacement, elle augmenta aussi l'animosité des élèves à notre égard.

Alors que je me promenais un peu, j'avais croisé Cormac qui me disait de l'accompagner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Alors qu'il frappait doucement à la porte de mon père qui l'ouvrit comme à son habitude de la baguette. Je le vis me fusiller du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais fait mais au final lorsque je vis Maugrey s'appuyer sur sa canne mon cœur se mit à ralentir. Un long frisson passa dans mon dos alors que Cormac qui c'était retourné vers moi me demandait si j'allais bien. Rien ne sortit alors que mon père venait à notre rencontre.

* * *

**Les ennuis reprennent, à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre :)**


	11. Chapter 11

- Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir retrouvé, dit mon père mielleusement. Allez-vous asseoir, ordonna-t-il alors que je déglutissais

Je rentais d'un pas hésitant dans sa salle de classe avant de trouver la première chaise qui me tombait sous la main. Lorsqu'il revint vers son bureau, il me saisit l'oreille qu'il tira jusqu'au premier rang

- Bonjour Evans ! Commença mon professeur de DCFM. Il est plaisant de vous revoir après ses dernières semaines, dit-il sarcastiquement

- …, je rougissais de honte alors que mon oreille rougissait aussi

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir élevé de la sorte, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte

- Bon-bonjour professeur, corrigeai-je rapidement alors que la douleur augmentait

- Vous aviez un cours de DCFM aujourd'hui si je ne m'abuse, commença-t-il

- Oui monsieur, répondis-je en sentant une larme sur ma joue

- Je veux voir votre cahier, ordonna-t-il

- Oui monsieur ! Répondis-je alors qu'il lâcha mon oreille

Je me mise à fouiller dans mon sac alors qu'il s'était appuyé contre son bureau me dévisageant sévèrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas dit plutôt mais mon cahier n'était pas avec moi, d'ailleurs depuis que je séchais son cours, je n'avais pas ouvert un manuel de DCFM.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Somma-t-il alors que je déglutissais difficilement

- Il … il n'est pas avec moi, répondis-je tête baissé

J'entendis des pas venir en ma direction alors que je reculais instinctivement. Je sentis qu'on me retournait avant de m'assigner une claque et de m'ordonner d'aller le chercher. Je m'étais mise à courir vers ma chambre saisissant mon cahier qui manquait la moitié des cours des deux dernières semaines. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais m'en sortir en plus avec Maugrey qui avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. Je comprenais mieux l'expression être fait comme un rat, elle semblait approprié dans mon cas

J'arrivais devant sa salle entrant avec appréhension brisant ainsi le silence qui c'était installé. C'était d'une main hésitante que je lui tendis mon cahier qu'il commença à feuilleter avant de déposer le cahier et de venir près de moi. Là il me saisit l'oreille qu'il tira jusqu'à le cahier qui s'arrêtait à la dernière leçon vu il y a deux semaines de cela

- Ce cahier ne vous semble-t-il pas bizarre ? Demanda-t-il calmement

- …, je n'osais pas répondre savant que j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort

- Vous avez réellement cru que je ne m'en apercevrai pas ? Gronda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte

- Je …, commençai-je

- Silence ! Somma-t-il, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour avoir séché un cours !

- Ne devrions-nous pas en aviser Mc Gonagall ? Demanda Maugrey

- Etant son père, je pense être le mieux placé pour gérer cette situation, dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte sur mon oreille

- J'avais oublié que la gamine était en réalité ta fille, dit-il en me regardant

- Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire d'elle ? Demanda-t-il en colère

- Elle devra rattraper son retard c'est certain, dit-il jouissant de la situation, je suis dans le regret d'enlever 30 points à Gryffondor en plus de la coller toute la semaine. Je te laisse décider du reste de sa punition espérant qu'elle soit assez sévère pour la décourager de commettre la même erreur, dit-il

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle le sera, dit-il sombrement me faisant frissonner

Il m'emmena au coin avant de me lâcher l'oreille et de partir avec pour seule instruction de ne pas bouger. J'allais le regretter, mais vraiment le regretter. J'étais à la fois curieuse et apeuré de savoir ce qu'il me réservait. Le simple fait d'y penser me faisait perdre tous mes moyens et défaillir.

J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater qu'il était parti depuis 10 minutes, 10 bonnes minutes et que son absence me donnait de long frisson qui ne cessez de d'intensifier. Mon père allait me tuer, me dépecer et me transformer en ingrédient de potion. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû écouter Harry.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé plaider ma cause … en réfléchissant ma cause était indéfendable. La ramener dans ce genre de situation ne ferait qu'accentuer sa colère et augmenter ma punition.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je me crispais attendant le verdict final alors que des larmes de terreur coulaient sur mes joues.

- Retournez-vous et regardez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il alors que je gardais la tête baissé

Je levais les yeux vers lui retenant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il avait l'air en colère et déçu, sentiment que je détestais qu'il ressente surtout s'il m'était destiné.

- Combien d'heure avez-vous exactement raté ? Demanda-t-il

- 12 heures, répondis-je faiblement

- Votre professeur et moi-même avons convenu de la punition adéquate à votre comportement inqualifiable, dit-il calmement. C'est moi qui vous ferez rattraper vos cours, vous aurez des exercices supplémentaires à faire en retenu avec le professeur Maugrey et des exercices supplémentaires le week-end que je corrigeai en plus de vous faire cours, dit-il les bras croiser sur la poitrine. Consigné jusqu'à ce que vous rattrapiez tous vos cours et que vous aillez rendu tous vos exercices. Avant de dormir vous aurez la bouche lavé au savon pour vos mensonges plus un essai sur la nécessité de dire la vérité et un autre essai sur la nécessité d'assister en cours

- Mais ça fait une masse de travail, constatai-je outrée

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, dit-il sévèrement, j'oubliais ! Vous allez aussi recevoir une fessée demain matin et croyez, celle-là vous allez vous en souvenir, précisa-t-il. Avant de vous coucher, 20 minutes au coin !

- Demain matin ? Demandai-je confirmation

- Heure de coucher 20h30, heure de lever 6h30, termina-t-il

Je le regardais horrifié de son programme, comme il l'avait dit, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. La masse de travail que cela représentait … il allait me tuer avant Noël, c'était la seule chose que je voyais.

Il m'ordonna de m'asseoir avant de commencer les leçons de DCFM. C'était un professeur très sévère en potion et je devais dire qu'après trois heures à parler de créature magique et de sort qui pourrait les contrer, il était pire en DCFM. Je regrettais déjà Maugrey qui malgré son air d'abruti ne me surchargeait pas de travail. J'en aurais jusqu'aux vacances pour tous rattraper et encore si j'avais de la chance.

Le cours était particulièrement plus difficile puisque je n'écoutais pas le cours, préférant m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ma punition. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait complétement oublié demain matin et je serais épargné. Voyant que je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait, il m'ordonna de me lever et de venir près de lui. A première vue il n'avait pas l'air content et l'aura qu'il dégageait me décourageait d'avancer

Je m'étais postée à un mètre de lui, tête baissée, pressé que la journée se termine.

- Qu'ai-je dit ? Demanda-t-il les bras sur la poitrine

- …, je fixais mes pieds qui me paraissaient à cet instant très intéressant

- Evans ! Interpella-t-il, ma patience a des limites et je vous conseille de ne pas la tester aujourd'hui, prévint-t-il

- …, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer car c'était la seule chose que je voulais faire

- Qu'ai-je dit ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau plus fermement

- Je … je ne sais pas monsieur, répondis-je gardant la tête baissé

- Seriez-vous en train de vous foutre de moi ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Non monsieur, répondis-je précipitamment

- Approchez ! Dit-il en se saisissant d'une règle

Après une brève hésitation, j'approchais resserrant le pan de ma jupe sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire et je n'étais pas certaine de le vouloir. Il me contourna avant pour être dos à moi avant de relever ma jupe et la bloquer à la taille. J'avais les jambes à l'air et ma culotte exposé

- Donnez-moi vos mains ! Ordonna-t-il

- Pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je apeuré

- Obéissez ! Dit-il plus fermement

C'était donc avec appréhension que je lui donnais mes mains qui tremblaient. Il réitéra sa question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse, ce qui me value un coup de règle sur les fesses. J'avais voulu récupérer mes mains pour me protéger mais il les tenait trop fermement. Il m'avait posé 6 questions et je n'avais pas été capable de répondre aux 6 questions ce qui me valut 6 coups de règles bien placé

Je réussis à répondre juste à une question qu'il m'avait posée, tout le reste me valut un coup de règles. Au bout du 9ème, mes fesses me faisaient vraiment souffrir et lui continuait à s'acharner sur moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, 3 coups plus tard j'avais éclaté en sanglot, le suppliant d'arrêter. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lancer à nouveau sa main, je me laisser tomber par terre, pleurant à me rompre l'âme. Après une brève mais vraiment très brève hésitation, il m'assigna un nouveau coup de règle avant de terminer le cours. Il m'avait envoyé au coin où je devais regarder fixement le mur et garder les mains sur la nuque.

J'avais les fesses qui me faisaient souffrir et penser que j'allais encore recevoir une fessée et à la tonne de travail qui m'attendait pour rattraper mon retard, mes sanglots doublèrent. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être punie même si je savais que je la méritais amplement.

Je me promisse de ne plus sécher les cours si c'était pour revivre ce genre de punition injuste et sévère. A cet instant, je n'avais plus envie de faire de la magie, au moins je n'aurais pas été là, à pleurer tout en attendant qu'il se décide à me laisser partir.

* * *

**A bientôt les amis :)**

**Bonne lecture, et soyez au rendez-vous pour un nouveau chapitre demain **

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsqu'il se décida à me laisser partir, je pris mes affaires et partit directement dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. En plus étant punie, je ne voyais pas avec qui j'allais parler. J'avais lâché mon sac en plein milieu de ma chambre avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. J'étais plus calme même si j'avais encore mal aux fesses après ce traitement

Dix minutes plus tard alors que j'étais sur le point de le jeter à une horde de requin affamé, on cogna à ma porte. Je ne m'étais pas redressé, ni même pris la peine de dire entrer. J'avais vraiment envie d'être seule et de ne parler à personne.

On frappa une fois encore avant que je n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Je pris mon oreiller que je posais sur me tête pour ne voir et n'entendre personne

- Le dîner est prêt, signala-t-il calmement

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je en faisant la moue

- Vous cessez votre caprice immédiatement et vous venez manger ! Ordonna-t-il. Il ne tient qu'à vous de décider si vous voulez vous asseoir correctement ou avec un derrière bien puni pour caprice ! Prévint-il

Sur ses mots, je poussais un soupir avant de me lever et de le suivre les bras croisés. Il y avait deux assiettes sur la table, et un oreiller sur l'une des chaises. Je me doutais bien que cette chaise m'était réservée, je pense que pour demain, il me faudra plus qu'un oreiller.

Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux, j'avais mangé la moitié de mon assiette avant de la pousser loin de moi, boudant. Il me jeta un regard en coin avant de se lever et de me saisir l'oreille

- Vous êtes fort désagréable ce soir, après vous avoir lavez la bouche au savon vous irez directement vous coucher ! Dit-il en m'entrainant dans la salle de bain

Il fit léviter un savon pas encore utilisé qu'il me présenta sous le nez. Je l'avais regardé un moment avant de m'adosser contre un mur et de verser des larmes de frustrations.

- Lily, tu cesses ton numéro ! Ordonna-t-il, cette punition tu la mérites du début à la fin ! Gronda-t-il

- Mais je n'aime pas la façon dont vous me traitez ! Répliquai-je énervé

- Et comment est-ce que je te traite ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Comme une criminelle, répondis-je avec une voix enroué

- Et tu ne penses pas que ton comportement mérite d'être traité comme telle ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as aucune excuse Lily et tu le sais très bien alors arrête de faire l'enfant et assumes tes actes ! Gronda-t-il

- Vous ne m'aimez plus, marmonnai-je en mettant ma tête entre les jambes

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, je n'aurais pas agi comme je le fais ! Réprimanda-t-il, oui je suis en colère et oui je compte être sévère le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes ton erreur, tes larmes de crocodiles ne changeront pas ma décision

- Et vous comptez être en colère encore longtemps ? Demandai-je étouffé.

- En colère non ! Sévère oui ! Il y a une nuance à cela ! Répliqua-t-il

- Mais je n'aime pas quand vous êtes comme ça avec moi ! Rétorquai-je à mon tour

- Ne t'attends pas à une amélioration de ma part pour la semaine à venir ! Prévint-t-il

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi méchant ! Ajoutai-je au bord du sanglot. Ma punition est déjà très sévère et je n'ai pas envie que vous rajoutiez une couche !

- Pourquoi as-tu séché les cours alors que tu savais pertinemment que je ne l'aurais pas permis ? Demanda-t-il

- Parce que … je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix avec ce stupide tournoi, répondis-je

- Et ne pas aller en cours était ton moyen, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Mais papa, repris-je pitoyablement, je suis désolée

- Je sais, je le sais parfaitement, dit-il tendrement. Cependant je ne compte pas passer ma soirée à te convaincre le contraire et à m'expliquer sur mon attitude, dit-il fermement. Lèves toi ! Ordonna-t-il

J'avais essayé de me soustraire d'une partie de la punition mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Je m'étais levée m'appuyant contre le mur avant de le voir sortir un mouchoir et m'essuyer le visage. Il m'emmena dans le salon où il me tendit le savon qui sentait atrocement fort la lavande

- Ouvre ! Demanda-t-il en me mettant la barre de savon dans la bouche. Efforce-toi à respirer par le nez où tu avaleras tout le savon !

J'écoutais son conseil n'ayant pas trop le choix d'ailleurs. Mon père pouvait être sévère et chiant à la fois, même si je l'aimais je devais dire qu'à cet instant j'aurais préféré qu'il me porte moins d'attention Après avoir passé 10 minutes environs au coin, il m'autorisa à sortir de coin et à me laver la bouche. J'avais brossé mes dents pour me débarrasser de ce goût de savon qui persistait dans ma bouche mais sans succès.

J'étais repartie le voir alors que j'étais censée aller dormir mais l'attente d'une fessée demain m'angoissait trop. Même si je voulais croire qu'il aurait oublié demain matin, je préférais effacer l'ardoise maintenant et me réveiller tranquille demain matin. Il me lança un regard en coin, pas sévère je dirais normal

- On … on ne pourrait pas … commençai-je hésitante, faire ça toute de suite ? Demandai-je attendant la réponse

- …, il me regarda un moment surpris

- Je veux dormir avec l'idée que vous m'ayez complétement pardonné, ajoutai-je

- Nez au mur dans votre chambre, j'arrive dans un instant ! Finit-il par dire

Je me sentais défaillir à chaque minute en sachant que l'heure de ma fin était proche. Je m'étais dirigée vers le coin le plus proche respirant le plus calmement possible alors que mon pauvre cœur s'emballait à chaque seconde, mon bourreau ne tarda pas à venir derrière moi, voulant si je ne m'abuse en finir assez vite. Je l'entendis tirer la chaise de mon bureau et s'asseoir

- Vous allez me dire exactement pourquoi vous êtes puni ! Dit-il alors que je frissonnais de terreur

- J'ai … je ne suis pas allée en cours de DFCM, répondis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix

- Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il

- Que c'est un cours comme les autres et que je suis dans l'obligation d'y assister ! Ajoutai-je en sentant ma gorge s'assécher

- Approchez ! Ordonna-t-il

Je me retournais pour constater qu'il avait une brosse dans la main, je le jetais un regard de chien battu. Je gardais encore quelque douleur des coups de règles mais là il voulait m'achever. Il me tira vers lui avant de me basculer sur ses genoux

- Papa, commençai-je avec une voix enrouée, pas trop sévère … s'il vous plait ! Suppliai-je alors que je sentais ma culotte se faire la male

La première claque raviva la douleur causé par la règle, les autres étaient très tranchantes et douloureuse. J'essayais de prendre ma punition la plus silencieusement possible mais plus le temps passait plus les claques se faisaient tranchantes. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de me mettre à gesticuler tout en serrant les dents. Un coup bien plus puissant que les autres me fit pousser un gémissement pitoyable. Voyant que cela faisait plus d'effet il continua cette méthode. Je passais une main derrière pour protéger mes pauvres fesses qui me faisaient souffrir alors des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et que j'étouffais mes sanglots dans mon chemisier. Après s'être assuré d'avoir le champ libre, il se remit à l'œuvre toujours avec autant de force et de précision.

Une fois que j'éclatais en sanglot et 10 claques plus tard il arrêta pour se saisir de la brosse qu'il posa sur mes fesses qui me faisaient déjà bien souffrir

- Douze pour chaque semaine manqué et dix comme avertissement, encore une bêtise de ce genre et j'utiliserai ma ceinture ! Prévint-il sévèrement. Vous comptez !

Dans ma tête que j'avais entendu que le mot ceinture et compter. J'avais vraiment trop mal pour me rendre compte de ce qui m'attendait. Je sentis le premier coup tombé très durement sur mon postérieur et un pitoyable un sortie de ma bouche. Je m'efforçais de ne pas perdre le fil du décompte mais plus on avançait vers le fin et plus mon décompte était imperceptible, voir incompréhensible. En arrivant à la fin du décompte, c'est-à-dire 34, je sentis un grand coup s'abattre sur mes fesses alors que je m'accrochais comme une malade au pied de la chaise.

Je ne compris pas vraiment lorsqu'il voulut me relever. J'étais bien trop occupée à m'accrocher au pied de la chaise attendant que la douleur s'en aille.

- C'est terminé, dit-il en me forçant à me décrocher de la chaise, c'est fini

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, était le seul truc qui sortait de ma bouche

- Allez calme-toi ! Dit-il en me serrant contre lui

Je l'avais senti passé, du début à la fin. Je m'écroulais sur lui terrassé et fatiguée pour au final m'endormir sur lui.

Le lendemain en me réveillant j'étais dans mon lit et aussi super fatiguée. Comme prévue, j'étais réveillé à 6h30 pour me préparer à aller en détention avec lui et passer une autre journée catastrophique. N'ayant plus à me préoccuper de ce qui allait m'arriver ou même de la fessée, j'étais plus détendue et apte à écouter ses explications malgré la forte douleur sur mon derrière mais comme apparemment m'asseoir faisait partie de ma punition

J'avais profité pour poser un max de question et m'exercer le maximum possible. Les sorts étaient tous faciles mais avec lui au aguets je stressais à mort. Il me fit recommencer le sort Expelliarmus une vingtaine de fois avant d'être satisfait et de faire une pause

J'avais l'impression que la vie avait repris son cours normal si on oubliait le fait que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était suicidaire et que j'avais la moitié de l'école à mon dos.

- Papa, interpellai-je doucement

- …, il leva les yeux vers moi sans rien dire

- La première tâche est dans deux semaines et personne ne connait encore en quoi elle consiste, commençai-je inquiète

- Nous aviserons au moment voulu, ce n'est pas la peine de se focaliser dessus, dit-il d'un ton rassurant

- Eh ! Constatai-je avec un sourire, vous n'êtes plus du tout en colère en faite

- Je croyais avoir été clair hier, dit-il en reprenant son travail, sévère oui, en colère non !

- Menteur ! Répliquai-je fière de moi, on ne vous a jamais dit que comme prof vous étiez effrayant ?

- A mainte reprise, dit-il fièrement

- Comme quoi une fois n'est pas coutume, dis-je désespéré. Je peux au moins espérer que vous soyez un peu moins sévère qu'on finisse plutôt et que … qu'on puisse avec un petit moment père/fille ou est-ce que je fonde tous mes espoirs sur des illusions ? Demandai-je emplie d'espoir

- Si l'on reprend maintenant, nous aurons fini pour 16h00 et si vous en avez toujours envie, nous pourrons prendre le thé ensemble, proposa-t-il

- Sortilège de désarmement, parfait, c'est quoi la suite des festivités ? Demandai-je pressée de reprendre

Malgré mes appréhensions et le caractère difficile de mon père, les cours avec lui se passaient relativement bien. Même si j'aurais préféré retrouvé les autres pour parler un peu, c'était assez bien de passer des moments avec son père

La semaine reprit et comme prévue j'avais la retenue de Maugrey à effectuer. Je me présentais devant sa salle attendant que le dernier élève sorte avant de me présenter à son bureau. Il fit le tour pour se poster devant moi avant de sourire

- J'ose espérer que vous avez eu ce que vous méritiez, commença-t-il en brisant le silence

- Oui monsieur, répondis-je honteuse en rougissant

- On m'a dit que vous saviez manier les éléments, dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas

- Si vous parlez du sortilège Incendio, alors oui, je sais l'utiliser, répondis-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir

- L'incident en botanique est un peu étrange non ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

- Je … euh … pourrions-nous commencer ma punition ? Demandai-je en interrompant ses pensées incessantes, mon père voudra, je pense vérifier ce que j'ai fait

Je m'installais à la première table avec de l'encre et des parchemins vierges me demandant où il voulait en venir. L'incident qui c'était passé en botanique n'avait pas suscité autant d'interrogation de la part du professeur Chourave et encore moins de l'infirmière. Et lui avait l'air particulièrement intéresser de savoir comment cela c'était produit.

Durant l'heure, je ne cessais de me sentir observer, épier pendant que j'essayais de fournir un travail assez potable. Je savais maintenant pourquoi j'avais réellement séché ses maudits cours ; autant la matière est intéressante autant je ne pouvais pas encadrer le professeur.

* * *

**A vos claviers lol, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis **


	13. Chapter 13

Les jours suivants, il voulut vérifier mes acquis avec mon père et me demanda de réciter mes leçons en plus d'effectuer les sorts appris. Je devais même avouer que tous se passaient bien, la retenu c'était calmement tenu. On était déjà mercredi lorsque j'entrais dans sa salle. Une sensation bizarre me frappa mais en scrutant la pièce rien d'étrange, sauf lui qui ne cessait de me regarder comme un psychopathe. Je réussissais à merveille les sorts demandé lorsque mon regard se posa sur un oiseau au coin de la pièce blessé. Il avait l'air d'agoniser et lui me demandait toujours d'effectuer mes sorts

J'avais senti quelques choses mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer voir un oiseau souffrant. Je profitais d'un moment d'inattention pour me diriger vers l'oiseau qui avait l'air de souffrir, furieuse de le voir agir ainsi avec autant d'indifférence. Il avait l'air mal en point alors que son âme souffrait tant.

Je le pris dans mes bras avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place, lorsqu'il revint, il me demanda ce que je faisais et de déposer le volatile ailleurs. Même si je savais que j'allais m'attirer les foudres de mon père ou de ma directrice de maison, je refusais d'obéir. Je l'avais fait boire et bander la patte le temps que j'aille voir mon père.

Devant mon refus, il fit voler l'oiseau loin de moi, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se tourner vers moi et de dire sévèrement

- Les autres gentillesses et apitoiement pas dans mon cours ! Dit-il en s'appuyant contre mon bureau. Une guerre se prépare alors arrêtez de jouer les petites filles modèles !

Je m'étais levée mais il me retint par le bras alors que l'oiseau avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Il poussait de petit cri imperceptible à l'oreille, je ne voyais que le bec s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, j'accourus à ses côtés, m'asseyant près de lui avant de poser mon mouchoir sur lui. Il saignait et semblait mourir sous mes yeux, alors que je n'avais pas réussi à agir pour le protéger.

D'une main hésitante, je le pris lentement, versant des larmes sur son petit corps fragile, lui demandant de rester en vie, de ne pas mourir. Je lui caressais tendrement le ventre, lui parlant aussi, lui demandant de rester en vie, de ne pas mourir. Alors que je le voyais fermer les yeux, je l'approchais contre moi, levant les yeux au ciel. Si les miracles existaient pour moi, mon père alors il devait exister pour lui

- Tu peux encore le sauver, dit une petite voix à mon oreille

- Comment ? Demandai-je pleurant

- Concentre-toi et place tes mains sur lui, expliqua-t-elle, c'est bien, maintenant pense à la vie que tu as et laisse-le pénétrer cette créature

Je m'exécutais. La même lumière qui avait soigné mon père était en train de ramener l'oiseau à la vie. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et je le vis bouger la patte avant de se remettre à battre des ailes. Lorsque qu'il se mit sur patte, je le serrais contre moi souriante et pleurant de joie. Mon professeur qui avait l'air scandalisé, me saisit le bras avant de faire léviter mes affaires et de me conduire dans la classe de mon père où se trouvait aussi le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fut la première à voir le sang sur mes vêtements. Elle écarta Maugrey avant d'ouvrir mon chemisier, mon père la regardait avant de la traiter de vieille pie

- Ce sang ne lui appartient pas ! Gronda-t-il

- Oh mais taisez-vous un peu Severus, répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici professeur Maugrey ? Je croyais que la petite était en retenue

- Je voulais vous parler des nouveaux exploits de la gamine, dit-il, alors que je me réfugiais derrière mon père qui me tendit un mouchoir

- Mais qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il alors que je refusais de lâcher l'oiseau.

Lorsqu'il réussit à me le prendre, je me mise à chialer tout en essayant de le reprendre. Il me regarda bizarrement avant de déposer l'oiseau sur le bureau qui s'assit me regardant

- Calmez-vous Evans, demanda le professeur MC Gonagall

- De quel exploit parlez-vous ? Demanda mon père qui me retint par le bras pour m'empêcher de rependre de prendre l'oiseau

- Elle a réussi à soigner l'oiseau, dit-il en riant. Je ne voulais pas croire ce que l'on racontait je l'ai donc testé ! Révéla-t-il

- En envoyant l'animal valser contre le mur ? Demandai-je en lui lançant un livre

- Lily, suffit ! Somma-t-il, va dans ta chambre !

- …, je le regardais avec des yeux de chien battu avant de reporter toute mon attention sur l'oiseau

- Dans ta chambre maintenant ! Gronda-t-il

- Pourquoi je devrais partir ? Demandai-je en essayant de me défaire de sa poigne, si vous parlez de moi alors moi aussi je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire, répliquai-je furieuse.

- Lily …, commença-t-il

- Je veux savoir ce que vous allez dire, répliquai-je en le regardant furieuse, rendez-moi l'oiseau ! Ordonnai-je

- Lily ! Reprit plus fermement mon père

- Evans, intervint le professeur Mc Gonagall, calmez-vous je vous prie

- C'est moi qui l'ait soigné, c'est moi qui est remarqué qu'il était en train de mourir alors il m'appartient ! Répliquai-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans la chair de mon père alors que de petite flamme lui brûlait la main

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils voulaient tous m'exclure, je faisais un effort monstre pour rester calme mais voir l'oiseau et l'homme qui l'a torturé me faisait rager. Mes pupilles se rétrécirent lorsque je le vis sourire, alors que j'étais vraiment sur le point de lui lancer un autre livre, mon père se mit devant

- Tu te calmes, hurla-t-il

- Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit ce qu'il a avec moi, répliquai-je serrant les poings. Depuis le début il a un problème avec moi, répliquai-je en fusillant mon père du regard, qu'il ouvre sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute

Le professeur Mc Gonagall me lança un regard sévère alors mon ennemi à cet instant jouissait de la situation. Alors qu'une des flammes s'envolaient contre eux, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les éteignirent une à une mais il s'avérait qu'elle revenait renforcé alors que ma colère elle aussi ne faisait que se renforcer

Mon père qui apparemment venait de perdre patience, me souleva avant de prendre appuie sur une chaise et de me mettre une correction dont je me serais passé. Il avait d'abord commencé à claquer sur la jupe mais voyant que je n'en démordais pas et qu'à cet instant toute ma rage se retournait contre lui, il entreprit de baisser ma culotte et de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Les claques se faisaient bien plus dures et plus difficiles à supporter. Plus il continuait, plus il augmentait la cadence et plus j'évitais de lui donner de coup de pied ou de coup de poing. Dans une tentative désespérée, je passais ma main derrière tout en gigotant pour me soustraire à la punition qu'il était en train de m'infliger

- Papa, commençai-je alors qu'il claquait à l'opposer de ma main, je – je serais sage ! Promis-je

- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Déclara-t-il en continuant à me donner la fessée

Lorsque j'atteignis mon summum, la douleur devenait trop pour moi, j'éclatais en sanglot. N'ayant aucune pitié pour moi, il continua un bon moment alors que je pleurais à m'étouffer avec mes larmes

- Papa ! Interpellai-je de nouveau, très sage ! Réussi-je à prononcer

Lorsqu'il me lâcha enfin, j'avais les fesses en feux et je pleurais toujours à chaude larme. Je n'avais plus le courage de le fusiller du regard, ni même Maugrey d'ailleurs.

- Dans ta chambre, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il

J'avais laissé mes affaires pour courir jusqu'à ma chambre où je me laissais tomber en pleure. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour recevoir tel punition mais l'idée de débattre plus longtemps sur la question m'épuisait mentalement et physiquement. Lorsque je cessais enfin de pleurer, je m'étais installée sous ma couette fatiguée et refusant de parler à qui que ce soit. J'avais réussi à avoir sommeil très rapidement, m'enfonçant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, je vous gâte je sais mais ce soir y a Harry Potter Partie 2 **

**Je vais donc vous laisser apprécier les fans x)**

**En route avec un bol de pop-corn et des mouchoirs **

**Ciao **


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'on me réveilla pour le dîner, j'avais refusé de manger, trop humilié en repensant à la scène et toujours en colère. Mon père s'était appuyé à l'encadrement de ma porte, bras croisés, attendant avec impatience que je bouge mes pauvres fesses qui me faisaient encore souffrir

- Viens manger, demanda-t-il doucement

- Je n'ai pas faim ! Répondis-je enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller

- Arrêtes deux minutes de faire la tête, j'ai à te parler, annonça-t-il

- …, je m'assieds tant bien que mal avant de le regarder

- Avant que tu ne me le demandes, j'ai confié l'oiseau à Hagrid, dit-il me rassurant sur ce point, que s'est-il passé avec Maugrey ?

- Ce … ce qu'il a vu, commençai-je en regardant mes mains, je suis un monstre c'est ça ? Finis-je par demander

- Dois-je te redonner une fessée pour effacer cela de ta tête ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

- …, je serrais mon oreiller contre moi avant de secouer la tête

- Tu as une capacité que les autres n'ont pas, cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre enfant stupide, gronda-t-il.

- Eh ! Protestai-je, je ne suis pas stupide

- Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, c'est tes propos qui le sont, dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit, soyons clair ma chérie tu es une petite fille hors du commun et si je t'entends encore une fois ce mot dans ta bouche, je te laverai la bouche au savon !

- Je ne remets plus les pieds en cours, enchaînai-je sur un sujet plus sérieux

- Les cours sont obligatoire, donc hors de question que tu les manques, répondit-il sévèrement

- Après la honte que vous m'avez foutu plutôt mourir, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Minerva a approuvé ma réaction, dit-il sérieusement, et si tu ne désires pas recevoir une fessée tous les soirs jusqu'à les vacances, il est dans ton intérêt d'assister à tous les cours

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, protestai-je, il est où on droit dans l'histoire ? Demandai-je outrée

- C'est moi qui les aient, dit-il en se levant, maintenant dépêche-toi de venir manger !

- Je … Elle … Elle ne va rien dire, hein ? Demandai-je en rougissant

- Promis, dit-il en m'attendant

- Et l'autre ? Demandai-je avec amertume,

- Je le ferai taire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il sur le pas de ma porte

Après avoir mangé dans une position assez inconfortable, je partis dormir

Le reste de ma retenu c'était faite sous la surveillance du professeur Mc Gonagall ce qui ne m'avait pas déplu sauf peut-être le sermon qu'elle me fit pour avoir sécher les cours. Si avec son sermon et celui de mon père je n'avais pas compris c'était que j'avais un problème

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne restait que deux semaines avant la première tâche plus les jours passaient, plus mes pensées c'étaient orienté vers cette fameuse tâche qui hantait tous champions.

Une tendance venait de se lancer à travers toute l'école. M'irritant un peu plus et me donnant une envie de me transformer en sériel killer. Refusant de me retrouver seule avec mon père, je demandai à Hermione de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de potion où j'avais pas mal de travail à faire.

Pendant tout le trajet je n'avais arrêté de pester alors qu'Hermione essayait de me raisonner et surtout de me calmer. Une fois à la porte alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, je la tirais dans la salle par le bras

- Mais qu'ils sont cons, cons de chez cons, repris-je de plus belle

- Calmes-toi ! Demanda-t-elle

- Que je me calme ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant, ils ont de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas devant moi car je les aurais volontiers fracassés la tête contre un mur avant de les faire avaler leurs stupides badges !

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, reprit-elle alors que mon père nous observait

- Je te promets que le premier qui se présente avec ce stupide badge avec mon nom dessus, je le ferais avaler avant de le massacrer et de jeter son corps à une horde loup affamé

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de loup à Poudlard, informa mon père

- Ce n'est pas grave, repris-je les dents serré, je les découpe en petit morceau avant de les donner à manger à des loups-garous ou à un chien

- Ne te transforme pas en sérial killer non plus, reprit Hermione qui me regardait

- Oh ça va ! Dis-je un peu révoltée, tuer les plus cons nous débarrassera d'une partie des cons sur cette terre, en particulier Ron

- Toujours remonté ? Demanda-t-elle désespéré

- Je l'attends au tournant ! Repris-je en prenant une grande bouffé d'air, je le zigouille et après je serais plus enclin à discuter !

Si la veille j'avais vu la plus part des badges avec mon nom, le lendemain de leurs parutions, une grande partie c'était retrouvé à la poubelle. On se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je sentais que mon père était passé par là et avait fait un peu de ménage.

La plus part évitait même de croiser mon regard sous peine de recevoir une heure de colle de mon père. Le seul qui persistait à jouer les fortes têtes était le roi des grosses têtes : Malfoy en personne. Il avait un don celui-là de m'énerver mais au final, il avait fini par se plier aux exigences du maitre des potions lorsqu'il écopa d'une retenue.

Alors que j'étais seule dans ma chambre regardant le plafond, je me demandais en quoi Maugrey s'intéressait-il à moi ou à Harry. Après l'incident en retenu, il essayait de garder ses distance mais c'était remarquablement rapprocher de mon ami qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Mon ange gardien qui commençait depuis peu à reprendre le dessus me demandait à chaque fois de garder un œil sur lui, qu'il n'était pas net. Je ne l'avais pas du tout senti en début d'année mais maintenant il était difficile pour moi de le supporter, cependant il eut du bon sur moi. Il me permit d'apprendre des choses que je ne connaissais pas ou plutôt que je refusais de voir

Même si mon père disait que j'étais exceptionnelle, hors du commun, je savais que j'étais spéciale. Je m'interrogeais sur mes origines si ma mère était une sorcière alors qu'était mon père ? Etait-ce de lui que je tenais ces dons qui m'avaient plus d'une fois sauvé la mise ?

Si au début, cela m'effrayé, j'étais un peu plus enclin à assumer ce que j'étais aujourd'hui craignant toujours de basculer du côté obscur de la force et de finir par faire du mal au gens qui m'entouraient.

Elle était toujours présente dans mon cœur, là, à vouloir prendre le dessus sur moi à chaque instant. J'avais voulu l'ignoré en en parlant pas mais les flammes qui cherchaient d'une part à me protéger et de l'autres à extérioriser ma colère était bien réelle, pas dangereuse mais réelle.

Je m'étais déjà interrogée sur mon existence mais là plus qu'avant. Qu'avais-je de plus que convoitaient les autres ? Même mon père avait été incapable de répondre à mes questions, préférant me rassurer sur ce qu'il voyait. Il m'aimait, je n'en doutais pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait rien me dire mais plus qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce que j'étais réellement

Avec l'approche de la première tâche, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et ce qui fallait faire. J'avais vraiment envie par moment tous plaquer et me terrer à Londres mais je voulais aussi rendre mes parents fières de moi et surtout l'homme qui m'élevait.

Mon ange gardien avait raison, je n'avais jamais été seule, tant que j'aurais mes amis et ma famille et aussi le sentiment que mes parents me protégeaient de l'au-delà, je serais enclin à franchir tous les obstacles, m'importaient le reste pour le moment.

Cinq jours avant l'épreuve, nous avons eu la visite de la fameuse journaliste qui voulait tant une photo des 5 champions en course pour le titre de champion du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Après avoir pris des clichés individuels, elle décida de faire une photo groupée. Selon Hermione c'était une peste déguisée en journaliste et à la voir je comprenais pourquoi.

- Quel quintuor charismatique, dit-elle en souriant. C'est vous qui nous intéressez, dit-elle toute souriante, vous êtes l'actualité brulante. Quel travers se dissimule sous ses joues roses ? Quel mystère ses muscles masquent-ils ? Le courage est-il là sous ses boucles ? En bref, de quoi un champion est-il fait ! Moi, moi et moi voudrions le savoir sans parler de mes lecteurs. A qui l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle en nous regardant tous. On va commencer par la plus jeune, dit-elle me tirant par le bras

Elle m'entraina vers une sorte de petit placard où elle me jeta façon de parler à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle fermait la porte.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord attendant qu'elle s'installe, elle me regarda un moment souriant avant de commencer à parler

- Lily Evans, notre jeune championne, commença-t-elle, sur le point de se confronter à des élèves beaucoup plus matures sur le plan émotionnel que sur l'expérience, anxieuse ?

- Euh … un petit peu ! Répondis-je en regardant sa plume qui retranscrivait tout ce qu'elle disait

- Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, dit-elle, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se confronter à des élèves plus mature que soit ?

- Je … je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, répondis-je un peu suspicieuse

- Est-ce pour attirer l'attention sur toi ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement

- Je … je n'ai rien fait, protestai-je

- Tu peux tous nous dire, on ne te jugera pas ! Dit-elle en voulant me mettre à l'aise

- Eh ! Commençai-je en arrachant le carnet qui lévitait, je n'ai pas de névrose et je ne suis pas non plus émotionnellement instable !

- Bien sûre que non, affirma-t-elle, tu passes juste dans une phase de rébellion … peut-être pas pour attirer l'attention mais prouver que tu es aussi capable de surpasser tes aînés

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répondis-je révolté, je ne suis pas en rébellion, j'aime mes amis et ma famille

- Ne sois pas si timide, dit-elle toujours prête à l'attaque.

Lorsque l'interview prit fin, je rejoignis les autres champions qui attendaient dans la salle. Reprenant mon calme car j'avais une envie folle de lui faire avaler sa saleté de plume, la championne de BeauxBâtons, m'avait gentiment cédé sa place pendant qu'elle était en grande discussion avec Cédric et le reste. Je les regardais un moment avant de baisser les yeux en constatant que le champion de Durmstrang me regardait

Lorsque nous eurent l'autorisation de repartir, je trainais Harry avec moi. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de potion car oui, j'étais toujours et encore punie, pendant qu'il m'expliquait ce que Black lui avait dit. Cela ne me surprenait pas, « reste proche de tes amis », comme si c'était facile. Ron agissait toujours en parfait crétin et il n'avait pas apparemment l'intention de changer d'attitude.

Black durant sa conversation, n'avait pas apporté d'élément nouveau. Ce qu'il lui avait été dit, m'avait déjà été confié par mon ange gardien qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les ténèbres. Seul moment où mon cœur était hésitant était lorsque je voyais Maugrey et que d'une façon ou d'une autre il essayait de me tester.

Ma directrice de maison ainsi de mon père avait été stricte, au moindre truc suspecte, que je me sente mal ou qu'il agisse bizarrement, j'avais l'autorisation de quitter le cours et l'obligation d'en aviser au moins l'un d'eux. Même après lui avoir raconter ce qui c'était passé en détention, ils ne changèrent pas retenant juste que j'avais séché des cours et la prochaine fessée se ferait devant la classe toute entière.

Déjà en recevoir une devant elle, je ne savais plus où me mettre mais la recevoir devant toute la classe je préférais me jeter d'un canyon.

* * *

**Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions à bientôt :)**


	15. Chapter 15

La venue de cette journaliste signifiait que les épreuves étaient vraiment proche et qu'il était peut-être temps de me bouger … enfin si je savais ce qu'il m'attendait, je l'aurais peut-être fait !

J'avais durant l'interview questionné les champions sur la première tâche et eux aussi n'étaient pas vraiment au courant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas partager l'information, je l'aurais senti s'ils me mentaient. Avec ça, nous n'allions pas vraiment loin. On était tous remplis d'appréhension et moi surtout effrayé de ce qui nous attendait.

Les dires de la journaliste n'était pas faux, pas que je sois suicidaire mais participer à la première tâche alors que je n'avais qu'une année d'expérience en sorcellerie, çà c'était suicidaire, maintenant fallait espérer que la chance soit avec nous pour nous permettre de réussir

Deux jours après la parution de l'article il ne restait que 2 jours pour la première tâche alors que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon devoir en DFCM, j'entendis un sifflement. Je n'avais osé lever la feuille de ma copie, pensant rêver mais lorsque j'entendais un « eh », je jetais un coup d'œil de part et d'autre mais rien.

Je replongeais dans mon devoir alors que la voix se faisait de plus en plus persistante. Cette fois j'étais certaine, j'étais devenue folle ou du moins maboule. Je fis une pause de quelques minutes, m'étirant les bras avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour me détendre la nuque

Se tenait au-dessus de ma tête, un serpent qui avait l'air ravi que je le remarque enfin. Il me demanda d'approcher un moment alors que mon père était juste en face de moi, à travailler. Je lui fis non de la tête, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui mais ce qu'il me révéla m'intéressait au plus haut point.

Je regardais mon père me demandant comment j'allais me débarrasser de lui juste assez pour qu'il me révèle la première tâche. Doutez-vous bien que je n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'attirer des ennuis si ce n'étaient pas pour la bonne cause. Il me regarda un moment avant de me demander d'approcher, après une brève hésitation et trop bien stressé pour travailler, je poussais finalement mes affaires, profitant de la brève absence de mon père qui était dans la réserve pour le parler

- Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, commença-t-il en sifflant

- Je t'en prie, murmurai-je, si je ne m'abuse tu as parlé d'un truc comme la première tâche non ?

- Oui, ils sont là, ils sont arrivée, dit-il en se dressant

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demandai-je impatiente, grouille avant que …

- Evans ! Hurla mon père qui avait réapparut

Je lui jetais un vif regard avant de me tourner vers le serpent qui avait l'air plus menaçant. Je poussais un petit soupire, il était maintenant inutile de faire des cachoteries.

- C'est quoi la première tâche ? Demandai-je nonchalante

- Des dragons ! Dit-il en sifflotant

- Des … des quoi ? Demandai-je outré

- Des dragons un pour chacun d'entre vous, révéla-t-il. Quatre sont arrivés, le dernier est emprisonné loin de la forêt et très dangereux

- Merci de l'info ! Dis-je en le souriant

- Fait attention à toi, l'épreuve risque d'être dangereuse, dit-il en partant

Je descendis de la table avant de me tourner vers mon père qui affichait une expression sévère mais à cet instant ce n'était pas lui qui m'effrayait le plus.

- Des dragons ! Révélai-je, voilà ce que nous réserve la première tâche !

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Demanda-t-il anxieux

- Sauf s'il m'a menti oui ! Confirmai-je, un pour chacun d'entre nous, dis-je en m'asseyant

Je plaquais ma tête sur la table espérant que l'on vienne démentir ce que l'on venait de me dire. Des dragons, me répétai-je à moi-même. Le ministère était sérieux ? Des dragons ! Mon père qui avait stoppé son travail cherchait une solution lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il l'ouvrit de sa baguette, je fus surprise de voir Hermione et Ron … Ron a dix mètres d'elle

- Bonjour professeur, je pourrais voir Lily un instant, demanda-t-elle en me jetant un vif coup d'œil

- Dit au rouquin de rentrer ! Mon père ne va pas le manger, répliquai-je affalé sur ma table

- Ron vient, dit-elle en le poussant

Je m'étais levé avant de m'asseoir sur la table, regardant tout le cirque qu'il faisait. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Hermione qui semblait assez énervé

- Ron a appris par Hagrid que, commença Hermione, … que la première tâche c'était des …,

- Dragons ? Terminai-je pour elle

- Mr Weasley aurait-il perdu sa précieuse langue ? Demanda mon père qui était retourné à son bureau

- Je …, commença Hermione

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse Miss Granger, je vous serais donc gréé de vous taire ! Demanda-t-il en reprenant son rôle de maitre des potions

- Non monsieur, répondit-il en me regardant bizarrement

- Je … il est dans son bon jour vous savez, dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Comment vous savez pour les dragons ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Mon frère Charlie … c'est lui qui les a amenés ici ! Répondit-il

- Avoue ! C'est toi qui a voulu que je sache pour le dragon pas Hagrid ! Demandai-je

- J'espérais au moins que t'aurait compris et que … qu'on pourrait faire la paix ! Dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir

- Et tu ne peux pas le dire clairement ? Demandai-je irrité en lui frappant avec mon livre. Tu sais que t'étais un vrai imbécile de première ! Sans jugeote, sans la moindre once d'intelligence ! Demandai-je en continuant à le frapper, comment tu as pu t'imaginer une minute que j'avais mis mon nom dans cette coupe ? On se demande comment t'as fait pour arriver en 4ème année !

- Je … je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement, mais arrête ça fait mal !

- Tant mieux ! Répondis-je en continuant, j'espère au moins que c'est ancré dans ta tête ! Espèce de petit idiot, abruti !

- N'allez pas le tuer non plus, je ne voudrais pas avoir à éponger son sang ! Reprit mon père sarcastiquement

- Qu'il est drôle, repris-je en le regardant, un comique de première, ajoutai-je sarcastiquement. Harry le sait ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Oui ! Il est parti le dire aux autres, répondit Hermione

- Actuellement il est avec Maugrey qui l'aide à définir une stratégie, rectifia Ron

- Et la tienne ? Demanda Hermione

- Et bien comme vous pouvez le constater, on essaie ou plutôt il essaie de trouver quelque chose, toutes vos suggestions seront les bienvenue ! Sachant qu'on a qu'une journée ! Dis-je en m'asseyant

On avait passé le reste de la journée et la journée suivante à essayer de peaufiner une stratégie ou du moins trouver. Ron et Hermione avaient mangé avec moi et n'avaient pas gardé leurs langues dans leurs poches. Toutes suggestions auraient bien servie si je n'étais pas en deuxième année !

Après le repas, mon père décida de m'entrainer à un sort de confusion qui paressait simple. J'avais essayé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de pouvoir y arriver mais comme l'avait remarqué Hermione, cela ne suffirait pas à venir à bout du dragon. Alors que je commençais à être épuisé et démoraliser par la première tâche je leurs avais tous demandé de me tuer et d'enterrer mon cadavre quelque part. Ron essaya de me remonter le moral alors que je savais que c'était un peu perdu d'avance.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir, j'avais embêté mon père qui essayait de me rassurer et aussi de me faire dormir. La veille de la tâche qui allait se tenir à 10h00, il me donna une potion que je bus d'une traite. J'étais pressée que la journée se termine pour que je puisse souffler

Ce que je n'avais pas dit à personne sauf à Harry c'était que maintenant que j'étais dans l'engrenage, j'étais déterminée gagner et j'allais tous faire pour gagner. Lorsque le jour J arriva, je commençai à douter un peu de ma volonté.

Mon père m'avait accompagné à la tente des champions alors que les autres champions étaient accompagnés de leurs directeurs. Il ne restait qu'une heure et mon père me conseilla de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je l'avais regardé surprise, comment voulait-il que je fasse le vide si je savais que j'allais me faire écraser, réduire en charpie dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Je m'étais assise dans un coin, seule demandant à mes parents de me protéger et de veiller sur moi. Je voyais tout le monde dans son coin essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que l'horloge tournait, nous rapprochant de l'heure fatidique. Alors que je marchais un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes qui commençaient à s'endormir, j'entendis un faible sifflement sauf qu'à la différence, il ne venait pas de … d'un serpent et que la voix m'était familière.

C'était donc avec appréhension que je m'approchais de la petite voix qui semblait inquiète.

- Harry, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix inquiète

- C'est Lily, murmurai-je en faisant signe à Harry d'avancer près de moi, on est là !

- Comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix assez enrouée

- Hermione, ça va ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Je … je la clé c'est d'être concentré, enchaina-t-elle, après il vous suffit de …

- Battre un dragon ? Demanda Harry qui essayait de garder son calme

Sans s'y attendre, elle poussa les rideaux avant de nous sauter aux cous. Elle avait l'air tellement inquiète, je ne savais pas vraiment comment la rassurer

- Calmes-toi ! On promet de revenir vivant, dis-je pour la rassurer

- Je sais mais … soyez prudent, dit-elle en nous serrant à nouveau contre elle

Alors qu'elle ne semblait pas rassurer par nos paroles, le directeur suivit des autres directeurs et mon père firent apparition. Ils avaient l'air content alors que mon père me jeta un petit regard désespéré et impuissant. S'il y avait possibilité, il aurait pris ma place mais depuis que je le connaissais à mes côtés, j'étais déterminée à remporter le trophée des trois sorciers quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

**Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions à bientôt :)**


End file.
